


Struck

by what_immortal



Series: Bad-ass Chicks Get Bad-ass Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Anxiety, Smut, mentions a depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hunters meet their match.....smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/gifts).



> Unbeta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean meet two female hunters.

**Then…**

 

“The supernatural exists. Kitsune are real. They are real and you are on.”

 

These were the first words Kami heard from her mother on her 25th birthday. Kami always knew she was different growing up, but when her mother had told her that not only did creatures from supernatural myth and legend exist, but that she was one; her response was swift and rational.

 

“Bullshit”

 

Kami couldn’t help but cringe a little at cursing at her mom, but come one, it was her birthday and they wanted to pull this crap. She was supposed to be out with her friends having a good time, not being lied to by her family. They had her come all the way here to apparently have a family’ birthday, and although this annoyed her, Kami agreed because she loved her family. Well, most of her family, her feelings for her sister were complicated. However, now she was told in oh so blunt terms (her father’s idea) that she was a Kitsune. Then, when they tossed out that she wasn't just a kitsune, but a lightning kitsune, Kami was close to again calling complete bullshit on the whole situation and leaving. Her Father was persistent though and the more her mother continued to talk about it, the more Kami started to come to the conclusion that they were actually telling the truth.

 

Especially when they admitted that it connected to Kami's grandfather. Her mother had been adopted and no one knew anything about her grandfather until very recently when the man presented himself on their doorstep and confessed everything. The man in question then entered the room and Kami had no choice but to accept their revelation as pure fact.

 

Since that birthday, Kami had accepted her gifts, although a little reluctantly, and along with her dear friend Nicole, decided to do something meaningful with her powers. They became hunters, in a loose sense of the word. They mostly traveled, finally getting away from the monotony of Fredericksburg, using Kami’s powers and Niki’s skills (guns, knives and the like) to make money when they needed.

 

And if they heard murmurings of a supernatural presence creating mayhem where they went, those murmurs soon stopped once Kami and Niki came to town. It was on one of these many hunts that changed Kami’s life more dramatically than the day she found out she was a kitsune. That’s because on this hunt she met the love of her life.

 

Unfortunately, it is also the day that the love of her life almost killed her.

 

 

 +

 

 

Kami and Niki had always strayed on the side of caution when hunting, wanting to live long fruitful lives. They always prepared in advance, and had any number of tools in their arsenal. Both wore silver and iron rings for easy detections of shifters and ghosts, Niki carried 2 handguns with silver and regular bullets all with devil’s traps carved in them to cover an array of creatures, and Kami of course had her powers that not only could be used to burn any creature that threatened them, but could also scorch patterns into the ground for devil’s traps and the like.

 

So, it was odd for them to find themselves jumping head first into a hunt, but for some reason this day was different. Kami and Niki found themselves trying to clear out a lake from what they thought was a simple Afanc. Niki was walking by the water edge as Kami surveyed the pier.

 

“I hate water jobs,” Niki muttered.

 

“I know you do,” Her friend returned as she tried to get a look at the surrounding area.

 

“Why does it always have to be at some creepy lake with gross ass murky water? Can’t we have a creature in like, I dunno, the blue lagoon or something?” Kami laughed at that as Niki paced back and forth on the shoreline.

 

“You getting anything yet?” Niki asked.

 

Kami let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes she could sense other supernatural beings but in this case it wasn’t easy and she told Niki as such, remarking dryly, “You know I could work faster if you would stop interrupting me every five minutes, it’s not like I can sense things very clearly in water anyway.”

 

“Yeah I know,” Niki huffed.

 

Kami went back to trying to suss out if there was anything indeed haunting the lake when she heard a loud engine pull up near where they had parked their car.

 

“Shit,” Niki whispered as she tucked her gun behind in her belt, covering it with her jacket.

 

Kami stood up and walked over to her, “I thought you said no one else would be out here.”

 

“It’s four am! What other idiots would be out on a freezing day to look at an ugly ass lake?”

 

Kami just looked at her, “So you wanna check it out or should I?”

 

“You deal with the tourists; I’ll take another look around the lake,” Niki replied dryly before she started scouting more of the area.

 

Kami watched her go with a wry smile. It was a well-known fact that Niki wasn’t much of a ‘people person’. Kami didn’t think of herself as much of one either, but out of the two of them, she was probably the gentler touch.

 

As she drew closer to where she had heard the car engine, a pair of deep male voices started arguing.

 

“I hate water jobs,” one voice said while the other laughed and replied, “I know you do Dean, but this should be quick.”

 

Kami giggled at first, realizing that she had had the same conversation with Niki not but five minutes ago. Then it occurred to her that since their conversations were so similar the people she was overhearing were more than likely hunters themselves. And most hunters did not take kindly to what Kami was. So, she stayed as calm as possible and continued towards the voices.

 

The second man, the one who was not ‘Dean’, spoke again, “Looks like someone may have already beat us here if the car is anything to go by.”

 

“Yeah well, knowing my luck we will have to clean up their mess _and_ work the case,” Dean said.

 

When Kami finally got in view of the two men she was awestruck. Firstly because they were two of the tallest men she had ever seen in her life but secondly, and most importantly, the tallest of the pair somehow seemed to sense her and turned.

 

His eyes met hers and that was it. It was like being smacked in the head with a brick it hit her so hard. His hazel green eyes locked with hers and in them she saw life, her life and death with a single glance, and knew she would never be able to stay away. When her family had told her of her heritage they had made mention of a life mate and she had completely blown them off.

 

She was a Kitsune? Fine. She was a _lightning_ Kitsune? Fine, crazy, but fine. But when they started tossing out the idea of her having a mate she drew the line. She had accepted it all. Every crazy thing they had told her; that her grandfather had revealed to her, but she had absolutely and adamantly refused to believe that there was only one and one person alone out there for her.

 

Until this moment.

 

Until she locked eyes with this stranger.

 

This stranger who looked equally bemused until the other man shouted, “…earth to Sammy! Dude, did you not here me I said your name like three…” he also trailed off finally noticing Kami.

 

“You must be the owner of this beauty,” the man, Dean, said tapping Niki’s car appreciatively, “Mind if I ask what you are doing out here so early, ma’am?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Kami replied still looking at ‘Sammy.’

                                                                                                       

“Well, you see we’re FBI,” Dean said taking out a badge and nudging Sam to do the same. “I’m John Smith and this is...”

 

Kami finally pulled her eyes, with some difficulty, from the man she was still staring at and gave the FBI badge a cursory glance before giving Dean a pointed look, “Yeah, those are fake badges, you’re not FBI, and I’m not in the mood to be lied to seeing as how I am a little preoccupied.”

 

Sam smiled slightly and put away his badge, while Dean just stammered and put his away as well. “What gave us away?” Sam asked.

 

“Your clothes for one, jeans and flannel? Not really FBI issue. Then there’s your car, oh and the fact I could hear you talking when I was walking up.”

 

Sam just smiled and held out his hand, “Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.”

 

Kami eyed Sam’s hand with apprehension. Hearing him speak, knowing his name…

 

She shook her head. No. The whole mate thing was complete nonsense. He was just a guy. A very handsome, very tall, very big guy but a guy nonetheless. He wasn’t her mate. There was no such thing.

 

Determined now, she took his hand and, much to her chagrin, felt a shock run up her arm. _Goddammit_ , her thoughts hissed and she couldn’t help but shudder a little as she tried to reply, “K...Kami. Kami Fox.”

 

She avoided his eyes but somehow Kami could feel Sam staring at her. Did he feel it too?

 

Dean, who felt absolutely nothing, spoke up, “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you and all, but seeing as we are here now, you can take your beautiful car and...”

 

Kami drew her hand from Sam’s and quickly got a hold of herself, not appreciating Dean’s tone. She cut him off tersely, “Stay here and do my job! Plus, that is my partner’s beautiful car and she’s here too, so we got this covered.”

 

“So, you’re a hunter?” Sam asked amiably, forcing Kami to look at him again. He had a little freckle near his nose. She stared at it, at him, and cursed everything under the sun, when suddenly a loud shout rent the night air, followed by several gunshots.

 

Kami, Dean, and Sam looked at each other before taking off down the hill towards the lake just in time to watch Niki be dragged under the water. Kami heard several popping noises come from the water and Niki’s head resurfaced as she quickly pulled herself on the floating pier in the middle of the lake. Kami ran over to the dock and shouted “Niki! Are you alright? What is it?”

 

“I dunno!” Niki shot back, “But it’s friggin’ BIG. It’s definitely not an Anfanc! Do you think you could...?”

 

Kami cut Niki off before she could give their company anything to be suspicious about, “No! Besides look at what you’re standing on!”

 

Niki looked down and noticed the soaked metal grates she was standing on and the metal ladder to her right. Niki cursed. Her friend was right, if she zapped the lake now, Niki would be fried right along with whatever was in the water.

 

Niki scowled, shouting, “Well, what do we do now?”

 

Just as Kami was about to respond a scaly, clawed arm broke through one of the grates Niki was standing on and tried to grab her leg.

 

“Shit!” she yelled, trying to kick it off. When the arm went back under Niki tried to move as far away from the hole as possible but there wasn’t much room.

 

“We gotta get her off that thing.” Sam said. “Any bright ideas?”

 

“Well, we know it’s not an Anfanc, so what the hell is it?” Dean replied.

 

Kami called out to Niki again, “Hey! What can you tell me about it? What does it look like? Any ideas of what it is? We need to find a way to get to you!”

 

Before Niki could say anything the pier she was standing on rocked violently.

 

“Fuck!” Niki yelled, “Fuck! I fucking hate water jobs!”

 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he chuckled, “Man, she’s got a mouth on her doesn’t she?”

 

Kami and Sam simultaneously shot him a nasty look as Niki got ahold of herself and called out, “All I know is its big, has arms like a dude, long hair that tried to stick to me and it _really_ didn’t like when I shot it!”

 

Sam’s eyes darted back and forth and then he called out to her, “Niki, I think I know what we’re dealing with! Just stay put!”

 

“Can’t really go anywhere!” she hissed as Sam pulled Dean and Kami over.

 

“I think it’s an Each Uisge.” Sam said and at Dean and Kami’s blank stares he huffed, “The Each Uisge is a dreaded water-horse. It’s kind of like a shape shifter, but it haunts streams, and lakes. They’re shape shifters that mostly appear as water horses or men. It’s said that if anyone attempts to mount the Each Uisge they will stick to its mane and be unable to dismount, then the Each Uisge rushes to the water where it tears the rider to shreds and consumes all but certain innards such as the liver, heart, or lungs which later wash ashore as evidence of the event.”

 

At the mention of that Kami paled, “So, you said it’s like a shape shifter - does silver affect it?”

 

Sam frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck, “It’s worth a shot but...”

 

“But we gotta get close enough to it to take a shot.” Kami filled in the blanks as Sam nodded. Kami looked at Dean and then back at Sam. She knew there was no other choice. They had to try something.

 

She called out to Niki, “Hey! I have an idea but you’re not gonna like it! Please tell me you have silver bullets in that gun?”

 

Niki checked her clip and nodded at Kami who replied, “Okay, you’re going to need to try to get to us and draw the thing closer to shore. Good news is, it probably doesn’t like silver. Bad news...”

 

“I’m gonna be getting back into the water, yeah I got it.” Niki returned morosely.

 

“Niki,” Dean shouted “You’re gonna have to move fast! If it takes you under...”

 

“Yeah, yeah! I get it!” Niki yelled back and stood near the farthest part of the pier, gun in hand. Dean and Sam both got their guns ready and aimed towards the water. Kami could only look on in fear as her friend got ready to dive in. Niki took what little of a running start she could, dived in, and started swimming desperately towards the shore.

 

Niki had only gone a few yards when she felt something near her leg; she spun and fired two shots in the water. She felt other bullets whizz by her as Dean and Sam fired sporadically around her. It was no good though, she felt inhumanly strong arms grab her around her middle. She managed to just scream Kami’s name as she was pulled under.

 

“No, no, no NO!” Kami screeched, getting ready to go in the water. Sam grabbed her and held her back as she struggled. “Let me go!”

 

“It’s too late,” Dean whispered noticing the water had stopped moving as if there wasn’t a struggle anymore.

 

Kami could feel herself getting angrier and felt the subsequent heat up her spine and down her arms as her desperation fed her power. With one great shove she managed to get free of Sam and ran toward the lake. Once she was waist deep in the water Kami let her rage and desperation consume her as she let her control go.

 

Green and white lightning started to coalesce and then fire out of Kami into the water until almost the entire lake’s surface was tingling with it. Kami yelled once more as she felt her powers spiral out and then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Dean and Sam could only stare in shock but then two forms bobbed to the surface.

 

Dean, being the first to recover from what he just saw, ran and dove into the lake while Sam just stared at Kami in awe. Dean made his way back to shore with a still Niki in his arms.

 

“She’s not breathing,” He said as he laid her on the rocky shore and collapsed next to her. He immediately began CPR as Kami, who had made her way back to shore, could only look on. Niki was starting to turn blue and her face had black scorch marks near her hairline. After a few minutes Dean started to slow, “I don’t think...”

 

“Move!” Kami interrupted and shoved Dean away. She placed her hands over Niki’s heart and a spark of electrical energy pulsed out. It pushed its way into Niki’s body over and over again until suddenly Niki jolted awake and turned over, spitting up lake water and gasping for air. After a few more minutes passed Niki settled and looked up at Kami.

 

“I hate water jobs,” She whispered and Kami couldn’t stop the hysterical laugh that poured out of her. As Niki sat up slowly Dean backed away and discreetly raised his gun, pointing it at Kami. “What are you?”

 

“Does it matter?” Kami asked in a tired whisper.

 

“In our line of business it does.” Dean replied.

 

Niki’s eyes narrowed and she slowly started to get to her feet despite Kami’s protests, “It’s called a grey area jackass!”

 

Dean still didn’t lower his gun. “Back me up here, Sammy!”

 

Kami looked at Sam and watched him hesitantly raise his gun. She looked into his eyes, a wellspring of sorrow rising up inside her at his actions only to watch, amazed, as his whole body suddenly jerked. He didn’t lower his weapon but somehow his expression seemed to mirror her own as if he felt it too.

 

“I’m gonna say this once, pretty boy,” Niki said taking a deep breath and shifting in front of Kami although slower than she would have liked “Put the gun down or I’ll put you down.”

 

“Can’t do that sugar, not till we know what the hell is going on here.”

 

As the banter between Niki and Dean persisted Kami continued to look at Sam. Of course, today of all days she would meet a gorgeous, tall, Adonis of a man, and oh yeah, one who might be her mate; and he just so happened to be a hunter. Who from the looks of it, wanted to kill her.

 

So, being the more level headed of the two of them, and not wanting to get Niki shot after she just expended all that energy to save her, Kami stepped in front of Niki and said “Can we stow the macho bullshit for a second? We can explain everything, but I really would like to get out of here before anyone else shows up.”

 

Dean looked at Sam. Sam took in an uneven breath and lowered his gun, looking almost relieved to do so. He gave his brother a shrug, “Dude, if she wanted to ditch us, she obviously has the juice to do it. Let’s just hear them out.”

 

“Fine,” Dean said as he slowly lowered his gun, “But I’m driving.”

 

“Fat chance.” Niki replied as she slowly made her way up the hill, still a little out of it from her near death experience.

 


	2. Meeting Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet Bobby and learn a bit more about Sam and Dean.

Kami and Niki followed behind Sam and Dean’s car since neither Dean nor Niki would agree to let the other drive.

 

“So, what was with you making hump me eyes at tall, dark, and puppy face back there?” Niki asked

 

Kami shifted in her seat uncomfortably, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on Kam, we have been friends for how long now? I know when something’s up.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s still nothing.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Feeling defensive, Kami pointed out, “Okay, well what was with you and, what did you call him? ‘Pretty boy’?”

 

“What?” Niki scoffed, “He was going to shoot you!”

 

“Totally not what I am talking about and you know it. The way you two argued, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife!”

 

“Whatever,” Niki muttered and then, almost shyly offered “and thanks, by the way, for…you know…not letting me die and stuff.”

 

Kami grinned, “You’re welcome. Besides, I couldn’t let you die. Who else am I going to talk to about all this? Sorry about the scars though - I don’t think those are going to go away” she said pointing at her. Niki suddenly noticed that she now had intricate lightning-like marks just barely visible on her temples and chest. She looked at them and shrugged, “Nah its cool. Besides, guys dig scars.”

 

“Maybe the guys you like.” Kami snorted. Both women laughed, and with that the rest of the drive was relatively silent.

 

In the car ahead of them, both Dean and Sam were talking about the strange women following them, and what the plan should be.

 

“I think we should take them to the bunker. It’s safe, secure, and if it turns out they are evil there will be nowhere for them to go.” Dean said.

 

“Yeah nowhere but the most powerful resource center for hunters, demons, and all around creatures out there, no thanks.” Sam replied, “How about a diner?”

 

“Too many people if things go wrong. What about Bobby’s? We could do the tests, and worse comes to worse, there’s the panic room, and we would have back up.”

 

“Yeah, I think that would be best, and we could always use help on researching whatever Kami is.” Sam smiled when he said Kami’s name but quickly hid it from Dean while he called Bobby and let him know the plan.

 

+

 

 

“This looks like a place you take people to be murdered,” Niki said upon seeing Bobby’s, “Yuppppp, definitely a murder house.”

 

“Oh my god, Niki. They are not going to murder us…I hope.”

 

“Oh yeah, cause that’s reassuring,” Niki said sarcastically, “Remember when Jessica invited us to that cabin in the woods, said the same thing and then what happened?”

 

“She tried to kill us,” Kami mumbled, “But that’s not going to happen here.”

 

“I’ll remember you said that when I’m being buried next to your corpse.”

 

Kami rolled her eyes and got out of the car, Niki following suit. The boys got out of their car as well and walked with Dean in front of Niki and Sam behind Kami, almost like they thought they were going to run. Dean knocked on the door and a few minutes later an older man in a faded baseball cap opened the door. “Boys. These hunters you were telling me about?”

 

Dean answered, “Yeah, this is Kami Fox and Niki…”

 

“Just Niki is fine” Niki interrupted as she reached to take Bobby’s hand. Before either woman knew what hit them they both had cold water thrown in their faces.

 

“Well, that was bracing” Kami said as Niki just looked down over her soaked shirt. “I just got dry; seriously, you couldn’t have hid it in a bottle of beer like a decent person?”

 

Bobby shrugged. “Well, at least there not demons. Ladies if you wouldn’t mind, there are a few more things...”

 

“Oh for the love of-! Here!” Niki interrupted pulling out the silver knife she had seen tucked into Dean’s pants.

 

Before anyone could react Niki swiftly cut her forearm and then Kami’s with the blade (ignoring Kami’s pointed ‘Ow!’) then hissed; “There! Done! Now - you got any salt and bromine so we can finish this and I can finally get a drink?”

 

Kami rubbed at her fresh cut with a pained scowl, her eyes bouncing between the men as she tipped her head towards Niki, “Sorry. She tends to be impatient and lacks a lot of social graces.”

 

“Hey!” Niki defended, “Booze _is_ a social grace!”

 

Dean and Bobby both just smiled

 

“I like them.” Bobby said

 

Sam smirked, eyes never having left Kami.

 

After all the tests were done, and Dean and Niki both got their respective drinks, they all sat around the kitchen discussing the recent case. When it came to the part about the lightning all eyes turned to Kami. Niki nudged Kami’s shoulder reassuringly and said “Don’t worry; if they try to kill you we can bury them in the back yard.”

 

Dean shot her an incredulous look at that as Kami started speaking. She told them about the revelation on her birthday and how she and Niki had teamed up to become hunters because of it.

 

After several hours and a long discussion about Kitsune and how Kami is not, in fact, evil (yelled vehemently by Niki at certain points) the group wound down and decided to get some rest. The girls said they were staying at a motel about an hour’s drive back toward the lake, but Bobby insisted they stay at his place.

 

After another hour of arguing about sleeping arrangements (an argument mostly held between Dean and Niki) the group finally settled. Niki passed out on the couch with Dean sleeping on the rug next to her. Bobby, of course, took his room and Sam got stuck with the panic room after losing a game of rock, paper, scissors with Kami for the guest room.

 

 

+

 

 

In the early hours of the morning Kami was startled awake by a lightning storm. She could never really sleep through those, what with the essence of her powers so close to home. She headed down the stairs in her sleep pants and tank top to see Dean had gotten up on the couch with Niki. He had her sleeping snugly next to him, an arm wrapped around her.

 

Kami smiled, knowing that it would either be hilarious (punch in the face), sexy (heated make out session), or both come morning. She made her way out to the porch and looked at the sky, feeling a tingle in the air and on her skin. God, she loved this kind of night - warm with just a hint of coldness in the breeze, an anticipation of the chaos the storm would bring.

 

She let her mind wander and it often kept coming back to the dilemma with Sam. Because she was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the door open and close again behind her signaling another person coming out.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sam whispered the question too closely, causing her to jump. She backed up a few inches and looked up at him. He raised his hands in a silent apology and she swallowed, looking away. She rubbed at her arms, saying softly, “No, not really. I usually can never sleep with weather like this.”

 

“I imagine that can get difficult,” Sam said, edging closer to her.

 

“It can,” Kami replied taking a step back. Sam’s eyes were boring into hers and she couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her. She bit her lip and looked away, trying to regain some control.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Sam asked.

 

“Doing what?” Kami replied.

 

“Looking away from me like you’re scared of something?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Really?’ he asked doubtfully, “‘Cause it kinda seems like you’re scared of me.”

 

Kami shook her head, “No. I’m not scared of you, Sam.”

 

Sam took another step closer and this time when Kami tried to pull away her back hit the porch railing. Sam took this opportunity to step into her personal space, caging her in with his arms on either side of her. “Then what are you scared of?”

 

Kami’s throat felt tight, her eyes watering and she couldn’t fight it anymore. The feelings that had been building up inside her since they had first met were too much. It was jusr too much. She felt like she would explode if she didn’t do something. Anything.

 

She surprised herself as she reached out and grabbed his thick hair in her hands, pulling his lips onto hers. Their teeth crashed against one another, the kiss sloppy but hungry. Kami had never done anything like this in her entire life. She had never acted so boldly or rashly but somehow she couldn’t stop herself.

 

She released him quickly, a deep blush taking her face and before she could stutter out an apology his arms wrapped around her like heavy bars, caging her in, his mouth taking hers again, their tongues meeting in a deadly duel of seduction.

 

Sam pulled away from her briefly, only to nuzzle and nip at her neck. It started to gently rain as he whispered “My eyes pray to my hands as they dance upon your naked skin…” He moved his hands under her tank top to caress her stomach and sides. “In the darkness, even when painted with lightning.” Rain started to pour down as lightning. I knew you were mine. I knew it. From the very moment I laid eyes on you.”

 

Kami leaned back from Sam’s embrace but he still held her tightly, both of them slowly getting soaked by the rain. “H…How did you know?”

 

Sam smiled and caressed her now wet cheek. “Because I felt it. The instant pull to be with you, near you…in you.” He rested his forehead on hers. “And once I knew what you were, I put two and two together.”

 

“Two and…?”

 

“Kitsune bond for life,” he whispered, “I’ve done my homework. I know about life mates.”

 

“And-and you believe that’s real?”

 

Sam chuckled, “Well, I kind of _have_ to now…”

 

“And it…it doesn’t scare you?” Kami asked in a voice trembling with worry, “Or-or bother?”

 

Sam just smirked, “Kami, you don’t know me very well yet, but let me tell you - this is the one good thing that has ever happened to me and I know one thing for sure - I’m never letting you go.”

 

Kami felt a shaky smile take her face, happiness flooding her as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Oh..um…okay.” Then more assuredly, “Okay.”

 

Sam slammed his lips back onto hers and then, much to her shock and delight; he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and headed to the Impala to get out of the rain.

 

 

 


	3. The day after

Kami slowly woke up to the sun streaming in on her face. She glanced around and memories of last night came flooding back to her. Sam and her in the Impala, all night, only to crash exhausted in the back seat with nothing but each other for warmth. Kami blushed grinning as she looked down at Sam’s sleeping form. She really could not have gotten luckier for a partner. She slowly untangled herself from him and put on her now dry clothes. She wanted to get some coffee, but didn’t think it would be fair to leave Sam here like this so she gently shook him awake.

 

After both Sam and Kami had gotten up and dressed (which took a lot longer with Sam trying to get her undressed again) they made their way inside where Niki was already drinking a mug of coffee and grinning at Dean, who was sitting at the table wearing a shit eating grin and a black eye. “Mornin’ guys. How’d you sleep?”

 

Kami walked over to get a cup of coffee and stand by Niki while Sam walked over to his brother, “Uh, Dean, do you mind if I talk to you a minute? Alone?”

 

Dean’s eyebrows rose but he nodded and stood up following his brother out of the room, finally giving the girls some time to talk.

 

Niki set down her mug on the counter and turned to glare at Kami. “Okay. Spill!”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me.” Niki replied propping her hip on the counter, “You and Sam were in the Impala this morning with nothing but your under garments to keep you company, so SPILL!”

 

“Niki, did you come look at us?” Kami asked in horror.

 

“Dude! Gross! No! I don’t want to see you get your freak on. I walked to the car to get a clean shirt and saw you. So I say again, spill!” Niki ended on a whine, practically bouncing with her need for her friend to tell her something.

 

“Okay, I will the second you explain one, why you needed a clean shirt and two, what’s with you and Dean?”

 

Niki just smiled at that and said “Oh that? I just needed a clean shirt cause Dean tore mine off this morning after I punched him the face.”

 

Kami grimaced, “Okay. I did _not_ need to know that.”

 

“Hey, you asked, I told, you know better than to think I am squeamish about sharing. So, for the last time, dude, come on! Give me some juicy details! Tell me there are juicy details!” As Kami smiled Niki whooped and said “I knew it! Come on, tell me everything.”

 

Just as Kami was about to tell Niki about her night with Sam they heard a loud commotion and yelling coming from downstairs. Kami set her coffee down and followed Niki to the stairs of the basement. On the way down they heard Dean yell “This is Becky all over again! You’re not thinking straight!” Niki mouthed ‘Becky’ to Kami who just shrugged in confusion as they finished getting down the steps.

 

“Dean, for once in our messed up lives I am getting handed something that isn’t tarnished or broken or hell, evil for that matter. I mean between the demon blood, being Lucifer’s vessel, going soulless, then crazy, and then failing the goddamn trials, can’t destiny do me a favor for once?”

 

Dean sagged at this, saying gently “Look, I know you like her, dude. Hell, I do too. But we don’t know a damn thing about either one of ‘em. Just promise me you won’t jump into anything head first. I just don’t want to see you disappointed again, Sammy.”

 

Sam nodded and the boys hugged as the girls looked on. The moment was broken however by Niki snapping her fingers.

 

“Wait, Becky! Kam, remember that crazy chick we met that kept going on and on about Wincest?” Kami nodded and Niki continued “Wincest, Winchesters, get it!”

 

Niki pointed at Sam and Dean who were still kind of hugging. Kami’s eyes went huge and Niki just murmured “Hot, so hot.”

                                   

Kami nudged Niki’s shoulder to shut her up and looked over at Sam and Dean who had finally stopped touching. “So, uh, everything okay down here?”

 

Sam beamed at her, “Yeah, everything’s great.”

 

“Well now that that’s settled, can we please get some breakfast? Coffee is _not_ a sustainable food group.” Niki said as she trudged up the stairs.

 

Dean just smirked following, but glanced back at Sam and Kami, “Remember what I said Sammy. Slow.”

 

“Speak for yourself, Dean.” Sam replied and defiantly took Kami’s hand before following after them.

 

 

+

 

 

After breakfast Niki took a shower and went out to work on the car. Dean followed after her saying something about having to help women with the heavy lifting, which earned him a smack in the chest. Kami and Sam took this opportunity to try to get to know one another, in the non-biblical sense since Bobby had finally woken, and was downstairs with them looking for a new case for the boys.

 

Kami learned that although Sam liked some of Dean’s music, his taste leaned more towards hers, an amalgamation of all types. Sam learned that although Kami will try any food once, she leaned more towards gourmet foods and some junk foods rather than the healthy stuff he liked. Kami learned Sam preferred the outdoors and liked to exercise, and Sam learned Kami’s favorite flowers were lilies.

 

They sat for most of the day talking as Niki and Dean walked in and out of the house, normally sniping at one another or making sarcastic comments. It wasn’t until the sun started to go down that Niki and Dean finally settled in the kitchen with Sam and Kami.

 

“So have y’all encountered any demons?” Dean asked hoping to share some stories and maybe show off a little with all the stuff him and Sam had been through.

 

“Yeah we encountered a few, nothing too bad, just some possessions we had to deal with.” Kami said.

 

Dean’s faced dropped, but then his eyes scanned over Niki who was drinking her cider beer and reading over one of Bobby’s old tomes. He then glanced over at Kami. “I don’t see any anti possession tattoos. How do y’all keep yourselves from getting possessed? Because trust me, you don’t want to go down that road” Dean said looking over at Sam.

 

“I can’t get possessed” Kami said proudly.

 

Sam and Dean both looked over at this.

 

“Really?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, demon tried to one time, got the surprise of his life when he got shocked to shit.” Kami said laughing.

 

Niki just smiled and continued reading. Sam beamed at Kami and Dean just rolled his eyes at the pair. “Well what about you?” he asked, nudging Niki.

 

“I have an anti-possession tattoo like you.” She said without looking up from her book taking another drink of her beer.

 

“Ok, then where is it?”

 

Niki just smirked and took another drink of her beer.

 

Dean leaned towards her “Come on, tell me. What is it? Like a tramp stamp, or maybe a cute little one on your lower hip?” Dean skimmed the fingers of his right hand over Niki’s jean covered hip.

 

Niki leaned into Dean’s touch and brought her face closer to his. “You’re welcome to look for it.”

 

Dean licked his lips and kept staring at Niki who raised one eyebrow in challenge. Kami loudly cleared her throat several times. Niki just smiled and pulled away as Bobby finally piped up from his research and said there might be a case in a small town in Virginia.

 

Kami and Niki both gave each other a look and simultaneously said “We don’t work in Virginia.”

 

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all looked at the girls like they had grown another set of heads.

 

“What do you mean you don’t work in Virginia? That’s where the monster are, that’s where we go.” Dean said

 

“Okay, Mister-I-can’t-fly-anywhere.” Niki smirked

 

“Hey! I told you that in confidence!”

 

“Dean, everyone knows that about you.” Sam laughed.

 

“Yeah, but _she_ didn’t know that!” Dean replied, pointing to Kami who looked a little chagrined as she admitted, “Um, I did, actually. Niki tells me everything.”

 

Dean looked put out at this revelation so Kami continued in hopes of glossing over it, “Anyway, it doesn’t change the fact that Niki and I don’t work in Virginia.”

 

“But, why not?” Sam asked Kami, slowly getting concerned that maybe Dean had been right, maybe she was trouble.

 

Kami looked at Niki as if asking for permission and Niki just shrugged. Kami looked back at the boys, “Niki and I are from Virginia. We tend to avoid it because our friends and families are there and we don’t want them involved in what we do.”

 

“Not to mention a few felonies,” Niki added

 

“Do you need to avoid the whole state or is there a particular area we can maybe work around?” Bobby offered, “’Cause from what I see here, the boys are gonna need all the help they can get.”

 

The boys indignant ‘hey!’ got cut off by Niki saying “As long as we avoid the D.C. to Richmond area we should be okay, but when I say avoid I mean at least five hours away and still wearing shades and hoodies avoid.”

 

“Right,” Bobby said “Well, I don’t know about the five hours but you’d be headed to a small mining town called Cave Springs. It’s right on the line between Virginia and West Virginia, so you should be good with whatever it is you need to avoid.”

 

“Alright, then it’s settled. The girls are coming with us. So, what are we hunting?” Dean asked before Niki or Kami could actually agree for themselves.

 

“From the looks of it, the town’s mines are being haunted by a Coblynau. In the lore these things normally are described as guardians that warn miners before a cave in happens. However looks like these little devils have been making the mines collapse and causing other weird occurrences throughout the town. So far three miners have been killed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kami piped up “You want us to investigate a mine?”

 

“Yeah” Bobby said gruffly.

 

“Like underground, and small spaces mine?” Kami asked

 

“Yeah, that gonna be a problem?”

 

“Nope, no problem, none whatsoever, nope.” Kami said quickly not wanting to cause anymore friction. She felt bad enough about objecting to the location of the case, she didn’t want to add more negativity and seem like a burden.

 

Niki looked at Kami concerned, knowing both of them did not do well in small spaces, but Kami was especially bad.

 

“Riiiight, well, you could be there in a day or two if you leave now.”

 

Niki patted Kami on the shoulder as she stood, Dean quickly following suit both saying, “I’ll go get the car ready.”

 

“We are not taking your car. It’s too freaking small.” Dean said

 

“It’s the same damn size as yours! It’s just better on gas. Besides, I’m driving.”

 

“You are _not_ driving baby.”

 

“Of course not…”

 

Dean smiled

 

“I’m driving my darling.” Niki smirked heading out the back door. Dean quickly followed after her, arguing the whole way.

 

Kami watched the two walk out, fascinated by the type of men Niki found herself connected to. Sure they were all hot, but still, it was always constant bickering. “To each their own, I guess.”

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked reaching over to take Kami’s hand.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“You know you don’t have to go with us right?”

 

“Do you not want me to?” Kami asked a little despondently.

 

“God no, I _definitely_ want you there. You just… you seemed worried when Bobby started talking about the mine.”

 

Kami sighed. She knew it was good to talk to Sam as much as possible. They could very well be spending their whole lives together due to the bond, the least she could do is talk about her fears, even if sometimes that was just as scary as facing them. She looked at her hands, sending little sparks between her fingers to calm herself while she answered.

 

“I’m really not good with small or enclosed spaces. I even get freaked out riding elevators. Niki is just as bad, she just hides it better. I’m worried we might hold you back, or worse, get you hurt.”

 

Sam smiled and took Kami’s hands back in his, feeling a pleasant thrum in his fingers from her powers. “I will be right there with you. And- worse comes to worse- me and Dean can handle the mine and you can investigate the town.”

 

Kami smiled and leaned over the table to give Sam a quick kiss before heading out the door to collect her gear.

 

Sam heard a “Come on guys really, on the hood of the car?” before he followed Kami outside.


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki and Kami accompany Sam and Dean on a case.

After Kami and Sam had broken up Niki and Dean’s heated make out session on the hood of the Impala they had to wait another hour for them to finally agree on which car to take and who was going to drive.

 

They finally settled on the Impala with Dean driving while Niki and Kami were consigned to the back seat. Niki, of course, complained the whole time and would occasionally kick the back of Dean’s seat saying she was ‘just trying to get comfortable.’ Sam laughed at his brother’s misfortune when it came to women while Kami would occasionally lean up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulse her hands over his shoulders and back.

 

About fifteen hours into the drive Dean had had enough and announced they were going to stop for the night. He was about to pull off an exit that showed only a cheap, creepy sign for a Budget Inn before Niki giggled. “Dean, we are not stopping there. Kami would have a conniption.”

 

“What are you going on about?” Dean glanced back at Niki and noticed Kami asleep against the passenger window.

 

“I love Kami, _but_ she can be…temperamental when it comes to hotels. She only likes what she calls ‘appropriate sleeping facilities’ and that Inn is definitely not one of them.”

 

Niki laughed at Dean’s unconvinced stare and smirked, “Here, I’ll wake her and you can ask her. I’m not kidding.”

 

She nudged Kami awake and at first Kami answered with a nonsensical half mumble. Niki chuckled and said softly, “Hey dude, Dean wants us to stay at a Budget Inn.”

 

“He WHAT!” Kami yelled, effectively waking Sam as well. “We are _not_ staying at a Budget Inn! No way in hell! Give me a few minutes and I will tell you where we are staying.”

 

Niki gave Dean an ‘I told you so’ look as he pulled back onto the highway. After pulling up a few places on her phone Kami gave Dean directions to The Embassy Suites. As Dean pulled the Impala into the hotel parking garage he gave an appreciative whistle. “Ladies, this is nice and all but we really can’t stay...”

 

“We are staying here. End of story.” Kami said climbing out of the car while Dean was still parking. Sam climbed out with her, smiling. He thought it would be nice for once to stay in a hotel where you didn’t have to worry about mysterious smells. He followed Kami to check in while Dean and Niki started grabbing their bags.

 

Dean and Niki met Kami and Sam in the lobby and Dean looked around, shaking his head, “I’m telling you guys, this place is too swanky. I don’t care if one of you is secretly rich and you don’t mind paying out of pocket, I’m not going to owe you.”

 

“We don’t pay,” Kami hissed, “Now shut up and let me do my thing.”

 

Dean shot Sam a look, “Your girl’s grouchy when she first wakes up.”

 

Sam smirked, “Hey, you were the one to tell me to take it slow. Now she’s ‘my’ girl?”

 

Dean frowned but watched with interest as Kami went up to the counter. He looked at Niki, who smirked and nudged him, “Go on. Go up there. Watch her work her magic. It’s freakin’ awesome.”

 

Dean, Niki, and Sam edged closer to Kami who was talking to the person behind the desk, “The reservation is under the name ‘Fox’.”

 

The clerk checked his computer and looked up at her face apologetic, “I’m sorry ma’am, but I do not see any such reservation.”

 

Kami cleared her throat and rested one hand on the computer monitor he was using, “Check again, please.”

 

The clerk went to do so when suddenly the lights flickered harshly. Everyone looked around in surprise, except Kami who merely hummed, “Oh wow, must be an electrical surge.”

 

The lights stopped flickering and Kami drew away from the monitor. The clerk frowned and patted the side of his computer, “Give me one moment, the surge seems to have affected my…oh! No! Wait! I _do_ see a reservation here for Fox! And it’s paid in full!”

 

“Wonderful! Thank you so much!” Kami said brightly and continued to chat with the clerk until he gave her a key.

 

She walked over to Dean, who whistled in approval, “Nice. You want to take me shopping later?”

 

Kami sighed, “You sound just like Niki. And I’m going to tell you the same thing I always tell her, this is a necessity, so I’m willing to use my powers to bend the rules a little. We are not using them to go on a dishonorable shopping spree.”

 

“Well, that’s no fun,” Dean pouted when he suddenly noticed that there was, in fact, one key, singular.

 

“Um, why do you have only one key?” Dean asked.

 

“Again, I don’t abuse my powers. One room is all we need…” Kami was saying when Dean interrupted.

 

“Come on! At least in the no tell motels I get a bed!”

 

Niki smacked one of his arms, “Let her finish, pretty boy.”

 

“It _is_ one room,” Kami admitted, “But it’s a suite with two beds and a living room with couches and I can bet you dollars to doughnuts that this place’s couches are better than any crummy motel hell bed you’ve slept in.”

 

Dean conceited and all four made their way up to the room. As soon as they entered Niki made her way to the thermostat. Kami rolled her eyes and Sam looked at her questioningly “Niki tends to run a little hot so she always lowers the temperature of the room from normal to arctic.”

 

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Niki replied sarcastically as she assessed the bed situation.

 

“Yeah, because running the AC in winter is normal,” Kami retorted. A mumbled “Uh huh” was the only reply she got in return.

 

When everyone started to settle Niki not so graciously gave up a bed for the couch, reasoning that being the shortest of the four she would be the most comfortable. Not to mention that she would probably be up later than the rest of them anyway. This left Kami with one bed and Dean swiftly claiming the other. Sam looked longingly at Kami’s bed before heading over to the couches.

 

“Hey, uh, Sam?” Kami asked shyly, stopping him in his tracks, “Would you maybe, wanna, I don’t know…share with me? I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to. I mean its ok….”

 

“I’d love to.” Sam interrupted Kami’s rambling with a bright smile.

 

Everyone took turns going into the restroom to brush their teeth and such for the night. Kami wore her standard sleep wear, Old Navy pajama pants and a tank top; Niki wore short boy shorts and a baggy long sleeve t-shirt, Dean was in jogging pants and a t-shit, and Sam was in shorts and a t-shirt. Dean slid into his bed with a loud sigh and approving thumbs up before he flipped on his stomach and smashed his face into the pillows. Niki laid on her back on the couch with her computer on her knees and music playing in her ear buds doing research and browsing the internet. Kami and Sam stood on opposite sides of their bed and Kami hugged herself nervously.

 

“Kami,” Sam whispered “You don’t need to be nervous; I’m not going to ravage you with my brother and your friend only a few feet away. But, if you’ll let me, I’d like to hold you tonight. I just…I need to feel you against me.”

 

Kami smiled slightly, nodding as she climbed into bed. She turned her back to Sam as she turned off the lights, the only glow in the room from Niki’s computer. Kami lay down and Sam snaked his arm around her middle, pulling her flush against his warm body.

 

Kami stifled a moan at having him so close to her and did her best to settle down for sleep. Sam shifted a few more times until his face was nuzzled next to Kami’s hair and she could feel his warm breath and heartbeat on every exhale. She fell asleep to a rhythm that was all Sam.

 

 

\+ 

 

 

Kami woke up to the door to their room closing. She glanced up, reaching for her glasses and putting them on as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She noticed Niki was not on the couch. She laid back down, not worried and was about to close her eyes when she noticed the bed next to her was empty as well. Sam shifted and woke up from her movements.

 

“You okay?” He whispered rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

“Yeah, I think Niki went downstairs.”

 

Sam looked over Kami to see the empty couch. Then noticed the empty bed as well. “And if I know my brother, he followed her. Do you think I should go after them?”

 

“No” Kami said shifting to look up at Sam hovering over her “I think they’ll be alright. Knowing Niki she went downstairs to smoke.”

 

“Really?” Sam asked, looking down at her, “She doesn’t seem the type.”

 

“Yeah, she thinks I don’t know but obviously I do. I think it helps her cope, that and the drinking. She doesn’t do it a lot anymore but sometimes she just needs to.”

 

“Cope?” Sam asked

 

“She puts on a tough demeanor but I think it really hurts her not to be able to see her family.” Kami let her hand run through Sam’s hair aimlessly as they spoke.

 

“Dean’s the same way, there is nothing more important than family.” Sam moved so more of his weight settled on Kami and they both gasped at the movement.

 

“Sorry,” Sam said.

 

“Don’t be.” Kami replied pushing her other hand in Sam’s hair to pull his lips to hers.

 

Sam groaned and put the rest of his weight on her, cupping her face in his hands. What started as a sweet kiss soon became more heated with teeth and tongues pushing and pulling for dominance. Sam used the hand that was not cupping Kami’s face to push her leg over so he could settle between her thighs. At the first touch of Sam on her clothed mound Kami let out a deep moan.

 

“Oh god, if you keep making noises like that I’m not going to be able to control myself,” Sam grunted as he ground himself more firmly on her. Kami moaned again and could feel her power responding to her arousal, coursing up her spine and into her fingertips. “Sam please.” She begged, not even knowing what she was begging for. This wasn’t like their first night in the car where they had passed out from exhaustion after some heavy making out. This was so much more, this was everything.

 

“Tell me,” Sam grunted as he thrust his clothed cock onto Kami again, “Fuck, tell me what you want my little fox.”

 

“You-mmf- Sam for the love of god, just-just touch me.”

 

With that Sam crashed his mouth back onto hers moving his tongue in tandem with his hips. He pushed one hand under her shirt and cupped on of her breasts, running his thumb over her nipple.

 

“Shit, Sam!” Kami keened under the attention. She could feel her hands start to spark and pulse so she moved them from Sam’s hair to his chest and hip.

 

“Fuck…what _is_ that?” Sam pulled away from her mouth, “It feels like your vibrating.”

 

“It’s my, my power, I guess it does this when…when um...”

 

“You’re excited,” Sam smirked and looked at her darkly, “Oh the things I am going to do to you.”

 

Sam’s mouth captured hers again. Kami was thrilled- not only was Sam not scared; he was excited by this part of her. She pulled him against her more tightly with her thighs and in a moment of daring, placed her pulsing hand over his throbbing manhood. “Oh fuck. Kami… fuck!” Sam shuddered.

 

Emboldened by her effect on him, Kami started pulling on the hem of Sam’s shirt until he sat up and practically ripped it off himself. Kami couldn’t help but stare at his toned chest and abs as he ran his finger along the edge of her tank top.

 

“Can I?” He breathed.

 

Kami nodded, rising slightly to help Sam remove her top. Once she was bare, however, her self-confidence waned and she covered her breasts with her hands.

 

“Don’t” Sam begged as he leaned in to whisper in her ear “don’t hide from me.” As Sam slowly brought Kami’s arms away from her breasts he lowered his body so that he was fully enveloping her, her body pressed tightly to his, her legs wrapped firmly around him part in fear and part (a much larger part) in arousal. Sam leisurely kissed the side of Kami’s neck making his way back to her lips to overwhelm them in another heated kiss.

 

Kami slowly began to relax into Sam’s hold until he began to grind against her again. “Sam…S..Sam I..I need to te…. Fuck”

 

Sam started to pant in her ear with every slow thrust of his hips while his hand slowly made its way down Kami’s side to the hem of her pants. He bit down on Kami’s earlobe and said “God, the noises you make, the way you move against me… how did I ever get so lucky?” He punctuated this with a lick to Kami’s neck while his fingers slipped under the hem of her pants.

 

Between Sam’s words and the heat coming off both of them from her power and their actions Kami had a hard time focusing on telling Sam what she needed to get out. She finally came to her senses and found her voice as she felt his fingers sliding closer to her core. “Sam, wait!”

 

Sam pulled his head up to rest his forehead on Kami’s and whispered breathless “What? What is it?” Kami tried to vocalize her feelings as he continued to stroke her side and nuzzle his face against hers to calm her down. Whatever it was, it obviously worried her as Sam felt her tense more and more in stress instead of pleasure.

 

“I’m a virgin.” Kami whispered so quietly that at first Sam thought he misheard her.

 

“What?” he asked

 

Kami rolled her eyes annoyed and embarrassed that she had to repeat herself. It was bad enough she had to have this conversation in the middle of their heated encounter, but now she worried that after Sam found out, maybe he wouldn’t want her. A lot of guys she encountered over the years made her feel insecure and sometimes even wrong or humiliated about it and she was desperate for Sam not to see her like that. “I’m a virgin.” She said a little more clearly.

 

Sam pushed himself up slightly and looked at Kami dumbfounded, which only caused another shot of anxiousness and unease to course through her. She frowned, and the only thing that stopped the tears was her trying to say “Its fine, I understand if you want to st…”

 

Before Kami could get the rest of the words out Sam crashed his lips back on hers and the hand that gripped her hip tightened with almost bruising strength. When he pulled back his eyes were so dark and passionate that Kami gasped. He traced his nose along her cheek until his mouth rested right next to her ear. “Please tell me I can touch you, my little fox. I need to touch you, to taste you.”

 

Kami bit her lip to stop the moan trying to escape as Sam ever so slowly moved his fingers towards her pants again. “It doesn’t bother you?”

 

Sam shook his head as his hand finally reached the drawstring on her pants. “You make me burn Kami. You consume me, and knowing that I am the only one that will do that to you….god you have no idea what that does to me.” Sam lifted his head again to look in Kami’s eyes “So I’ll ask again little fox, can I touch you? Can I can devour you the way you have so easily me?”

 

Kami could only nod, and then Sam was sitting up and pulling her pants and underclothes down her body. “I’ll stop whenever you say, I just, god I need to touch you.” Sam blanketed her body again, not being able to keep himself from feeling all of her. Without the barrier of her pants when he ground into Kami again it felt so much more. Sam began to kiss down Kami’s neck to her collarbone where he sucked and nipped her skin, if not a little harshly, marking her. Sam took his time running his fingers through Kami’s hair and over her face down to her belly.

 

When his mouth finally reached her chest he looked up at her to make sure she was okay. Again Kami nodded, and Sam smiled before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently before nipping with his teeth. Kami arched against him and clutched his head to her chest, tangling her hand in his hair and moaning loudly. Her powers started coming to the fore again as one of Sam’s hands found her other breast and caressed it gently, teasing her with brushes of his palm and fingertips making her nipples go rigid . Sam continued to nuzzle and toy with Kami’s chest as his other hand slowly caressed her knee up to her thigh. Sam moved his head away from her breast and moved up to kiss Kami again as his finger made playful circles up her thigh moving closer and closer to where she needed him most.

 

They both let out loud groans as his fingers briefly touched her wet core. “Kami, please tell me to touch you. I want to hear you tell me.” Sam begged as his fingers continued to circle her opening.

 

Kami arched into Sam and practically keened as she begged, gripping his arm in an effort to bring him closer. As Sam slowly pushed two fingers into her dripping opening Kami threw her head back and let out a litany of curse words interspersed with Sam’s name. Sam began thrusting his fingers in and out, matching the rhythm of his hips, as he of began flexing them up to hit her g-spot over and over. Kami’s thighs tightened on Sam’s hips and her nails raked down his bare back as his fingers and hips began to move faster. Her hands had gone from lightly vibrating to practically pulsating as Sam’s thumb began to circle and tease her clit.

 

“Sam, S..Sa..Sam I’m I’m!” Sam could feel Kami’s walls start to squeeze his fingers, and made them thrust faster as he kept his thumb massaging her clit.

 

“Oh, fuck, your so fucking tight!” Sam groaned as he covered Kami’s mouth with his and sucked and licked into her mouth, grunting as he felt her get tighter and tighter on his fingers, his lips impatient and hungry on hers.

 

 

Kami was just coherent enough to place her pulsating hand over Sam’s cock, which had been steadily grinding on her hip, right as she came.

 

Kami released a sharp cry as she climaxed, and Sam was right behind her, letting out a guttural “Fuck” against her neck, waves of release crashing over both of them. Kami was thrust over the edge so hard she felt like she fell through a window; the sharp, loud, shattering like glass her whole focus on Sam. Being so overwhelmed neither of them noticed how the lights in the room flickered, some even exploding around them as they found their release with one another.

 

After a few more minutes Sam removed his fingers from Kami and she stared in awe as he licked them clean. He then looked at her and smiled, “Sorry, I was supposed to take a little longer, not finish in my pants like a teenager.”

 

Kami just snickered at him, from the look in his eyes and the smirk playing across his mouth she could tell he was joking and was just as relaxed and as happy as she was.

 

“Maybe next time,” Kami murmured. They both laughed and kissed, basking in the afterglow. The kisses soon become heated again and Sam was about to suggest maybe showering together when their hotel room door burst open and Niki and Dean ran in…..

 

 

\+ 

 

 

Meanwhile, Earlier……

 

 

Niki had made her way down to the car garage to grab her cigarettes. She always said she would never smoke again but sometimes the stress needed an outlet and Niki figured cigs and booze was better than bloody knuckles and broken bones.

 

To pass the time and help calm her nerves, Niki pulled out her favorite hand gun to clean. They were parked in the back corner of a three story parking garage so she figured no one would walk up on her in the middle of the night while she was cleaning a gun. She pulled out her tools and laid them, a rag, and her gun on the trunk of the Impala and was just about to light a cigarette when she heard a deep voice behind her.

 

“Those things’ll kill you, you know.”

 

“Most fun things in this world do.” She replied with a grin. Niki put the cigarette away and turned to face Dean. “You need something?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Figured I would keep you company and…” Dean pulled a bottle of tequila from behind his back waggling it back and forth, “brought something for a distraction.”

 

Niki smirked at Dean; put her gun supplies away and rooted in the trunk of the car for the bag she had left in it. She stood back up holding two shot glasses on her fingers. Dean just smiled and walked over as she closed the trunk. Dean poured them both a drink and leaned against his baby taking in Niki as she took her shot.

 

Like a lot of woman she made a face when she took it, but she didn’t cough or squirm like others as the heat kicked in her stomach. They sat in companionable silence for a little while, drinking a few more shots, and then moving slowing to sipping the tequila.

 

After a while Dean asked, “So whadja do anyway?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“In Virginia. What did you do to make it so you wouldn’t be able to go back? I mean I understand wanting to protect family but what did you do to have to stay away so long?”

 

Niki sighed thinking about it, “Me and Kami had just started hunting, really didn’t know too much about what we were doing yet, just kind of feeling everything out. We decided to go to this convention in D.C. to blow off some steam and figure out what we wanted to do next when Kami noticed it.”

 

“What?”

 

“One of the writers at the convention, he was just, I dunno, off I guess. Kami would have to tell you how she spotted it exactly, but she can sense when other supernatural creatures are nearby.”

 

“You tried to stop it I’m guessing?”

 

“People thought I was an obsessed fan. He got away; I was arrested until my mom bailed me out. You should have seen it, her face…she was so upset. That’s when I decided to skip bail and get the hell outta dodge. Kami came with, been hunting ever since.”

 

“We all got our stories, I guess.”

 

“I guess. I try not to harp on it too much, considering most other hunter’s stories end a lot bloodier and a lot sadder.”

 

Dean, who had moved closer to Niki when she was speaking, turned her head to look at him. “Just because others have been through worse, doesn’t make your pain any less painful.” He hadn’t let go of her chin when his eyes moved to her lips.

 

“You were saying something about a distraction?” Niki whispered, licking her lips.

 

Dean’s eyes tracked the movement and when he didn’t move forwards Niki groaned, grabbing the front of his shirt and pressing her lips to his. Dean practically shoved her back against the car with the force he returned the kiss with. Their tongues dueling as Niki reached back and pushed herself up into a sitting position on the trunk of the Impala when suddenly he grabbed her ass and lifted her. Niki pulled Dean to her with her legs, wrapping them firmly around his hips as he started to bite her bottom lip. When Dean finally pulled away his eyes were hooded and he smirked sarcastically.

 

“What?” Niki asked, already panting from their short interlude.

 

“You have no idea how many times I thought about this while you were kicking me in the back on the way here; just the idea of getting you under me and driving you just as crazy.”

 

Niki’s eyes became hooded at Dean’s words and she pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly with her thighs to line up his groin with hers. Dean wrapped his arms around her, practically bear hugging her; like he was scared she would disappear. He slowed down their kiss, leisurely sucking on her bottom lip and chasing her tongue with his whenever it slipped into his mouth. When Niki scraped her nails into the short hair at the back of his head he groaned and pushed onto her harder, practically laying her out on the trunk of the car. A pleasurable pulse was already building between her legs. It had been so long since she had had something between her legs that wasn’t run on batteries, and contrary to her attitude she wasn’t a one night stand kind of gal; but there was just something about Dean, and with his strong, warm body pushing against her, his hands running all over her. Niki couldn’t help the instinct to just arch up into him.

 

As she arched into him Dean brought his hands to her breasts, his thumbs grazing the soft undersides through her shirt. Niki gasped as his mouth suckled over her neck as he continued to message her chest.

“Dean…mmmmm…Dean”

 

Dean lifted his face from Niki’s neck to nuzzle along her face. “What is it, sugar?”

 

“Unless you’re planning on driving me crazy in a parking garage, we need to move.”

 

“But Kami and Sam are in the room.” Dean looked like he was seriously considering just continuing where they were as his grip around Niki’s waist tightened.

 

“God, I’m not talking about the room. Car! Backseat! Now!” Niki hissed trying to squirm against Dean to get him moving so they could continue in a slightly more private and comfortable setting.

 

Dean groaned both from Niki’s words and her movements. “You’re going to be the death of me woman.”

 

Niki just smiled and said “You have no idea” before she viciously shoved Dean away from her. She walked around to the back door of the car, and smiled coyly over her shoulder at Dean before climbing in the back seat. Dean was quick to snap out of his stupor and follow Niki, firmly shutting the door behind them and locking it.

 

The second Dean sat in the backseat Niki straddled him, keeping his warm body steadfastly between her legs; something she was realizing she could become very addicted to. Niki ground down onto him, fastening her mouth to Dean’s neck as she thrusts. Dean bit his plump bottom lip and gripped Niki’s hips firmly, trying to control the fast pace she was setting. When he got Niki into a rhythm to where her thrusts become slower and harder, he started bucking up into her; this with the combined suction of her warm lips on his neck had Dean's head dipping back in pleasure. Dean’s nails raked down her back as she began moving with more force.

 

Dean took the hand that still wasn’t trying to slow Niki down and slowly pushed it under the back of her waistband. Niki slowed slightly feeling his large, warm hand move closer and closer to her center from behind making his arms encircle her more tightly. At the first press of his finger Niki cried out, her hands sliding through his short hair and her legs threatening to close if it wasn’t for his large body. Without hesitation his finger circled her opening before it was pushed into her core. Niki let out an indecent noise and bit her lower lip in pure want.

 

Dean slowly slid his finger in and out of her dripping core as he resumed trying to grind up into her, needing the friction they had lost. When Niki started grinding down on his first finger, Dean inserted a second one, curving them to hit her sweet spot. He stopped thrusting his fingers then and slowly circled them, watching Niki squirm with want.

 

“De..Dean, please, don’t be a fucking tease.”

 

“Told you I would drive you crazy, sugar,” was Dean’s whispered answered.

 

Niki’s teeth clashed in frustration and she reached one hand in between their bodies to stroke Dean roughly through his sweatpants.

 

Dean threw his head back, breathing heavily when Niki swiftly removed her hand.

At his frustrated groan she said “Turnabouts fair play, baby.” Smiling sweetly like she wasn’t trying to kill him.

 

Dean glared hard at Niki before he grinned, removing his fingers. Before Niki could protest he gripped her sides and tossed her so she was lying in the back seat with him firmly between her legs. “I’m sick of this game” he said before he yanked his shirt and then Niki’s off in quick secession. He dipped his head to her now bare chest circling her nipples with his teeth and tongue before taking one firmly into his mouth and sucking.

 

Niki didn’t even have time to feel self-conscious as the warm suction of Dean’s mouth had her seeing stars. As Dean switched from one breast to another he pushed his arm under Niki’s backside and gripped her bottom tightly. He started making a slight tugging motion at her waist band and looked up at Niki as if asking for permission. Niki took Dean in, he was out of breath and disheveled and clearly starting to lose his self-control, and it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen in her life. She nodded her head and he made quick work of removing the rest of her clothing.

 

Dean was back on her in a heartbeat, licking his way into her mouth and touching every piece of skin he could reach before he started to suck his way down her neck eliciting a moan from Niki that had him chucking, the sound full of male satisfactionat driving her crazy.

 

Niki started pawing at Dean’s shoulders and neck trying to reach any part of him she could with her short arms. “God, I’m ready! Just..!”

 

Dean moved back up to kiss her as he nestled himself firmly between her thighs again. He was about to remove his pants when Niki said his name, and god was that sexy. “Say my name again, sugar.”

 

Niki was about to call Dean any name he wanted to get him to start doing _something_ when she noticed the lights in the parking garage start to flicker. “Dean?”

 

“God, that’s hot-”

 

Niki smacked Dean in the back of his head, and before he could get out the ‘what the hell was that for’ she said his name again and pointed to the lights. They both sat up and dressed quickly, exiting the car while still pulling clothes on. “Could just be a power outage,” he muttered, desperate to get Niki back under him.

 

Just as Niki was about to agree several of the lights started exploding. Both Niki and Dean jumped into action, grabbing some of their gear from the trunk and sprinting back to the hotel room and up the stairs to their room to get to Sam and Kami. Dean burst through the door first, his long legs having gotten him there faster, with Niki slowly coming up behind him panting and complaining about her knees……

 

+

 

 

Back in the Present…

 

 

“Dean, what the hell!” Sam yelled trying to cover Kami as much as possible while he pulled up the sheets.

 

“The lights, they, we, there is a monster…..maybe?” Dean asked sheepishly.

 

That’s when Niki took one look at Kami and Sam and started busting out laughing barely getting out something along the lines of ‘a monster penis’ while she struggled to breathe through her laughter. Kami just looked mortified.

 

As she pulled the sheets firmly around herself Sam, the more dressed of the two, got off the bed. He was just about to ask Niki and Dean what the hell they were talking about when something sharp grazed the side of his foot. When he looked down he saw glass littered the floor.

 

“Dean, get the light.”

 

When Dean went to flip the switch nothing happened. Niki started laughing even harder at this while Kami covered her head with the blankets in embarrassment. “You wanna tell them or should I?” Niki giggled, trying to compose herself a little bit for her friend’s behalf.

 

Kami peeked out from under the blanket. “Could you and Dean maybe step outside for a minute so I can, ah, get dressed?”

 

“Sure thing” Niki said, dragging a confused Dean out while shooting Sam an amused thumbs up. Once Dean and Niki were outside, Kami pulled on her clothes while Sam carefully cleaned up the glass and found a camping lantern in his duffle. Once there was some light in the room he looked back at Kami, who he now noticed had an adorable, deep, blush.

 

“So, what do you need to tell me?” He said

 

“You might as well get your brother and Niki back in here.” Kami said.

 

Sam noticed she was starting to look more and more uncomfortable but did as she asked. Dean walked back into the room with a still grinning Niki. They all stood around awkwardly, wondering who was going to talk first when Niki just said, “Dude, it’s like a Band-Aid, do it quick and it will be painless.”

 

Kami rolled her eyes and very, very quickly said “Thereisnomonster.”

 

“I didn’t catch that,” Dean said as he sat on his bed. Sam came around and sat next to Kami putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Kami for her part just looked at Niki desperately. Niki, having known Kami for a long time, could read a clear HELP ME sign when she saw it and said, “There is no monster. Kami caused the power outage.” When Dean and Sam continued to stare at her blankly she sighed and continued. “Think of it this way, electricity has a power source, in this case the source is Kami, so when Kami gets overstimulated…” Niki waited and after a few seconds saw the look of comprehension dawn on both of the brothers faces. Sam tried not to look too smug and Dean just scratched his lower lip with his thumb trying not to look proud, while Kami just looked more and more mortified.

 

“Don’t sweat it Kam, now we all just know that you and Sam make fireworks. Look at it in a romantic light and it will be less embarrassing.” Niki said as she patted Kami’s shoulders.

 

Kami just glared at her while Niki mumbled ‘or not.’ It was unanimously decided to not discuss the topic any further because Dean did not want to hear about his brother’s sex life, and because Niki was taking too much joy out of hearing about it. They all went to sleep in their respective beds, Niki actually joining Dean in his using the excuse that it was more comfy than the couch.  


	5. Cave Springs

The next morning Dean, Sam, Kami, and Niki drove the last leg of the journey to Cave Springs stopping a few minutes outside of town for food and to go over the logistics of the plan. It was decided that Sam and Dean would pose as MSHA (mine investigators) and talk to people in and around the mine site while Kami and Niki did the same around the town. Kami and Niki went to the restroom to change into their ‘officials’ clothing, while Sam and Dean opted for jeans and flannel again saying that mine investigators wouldn’t wear suites. They did coalesce to Kami’s wishes and at least tucked in their shirts and put on ties to look semiprofessional.

 

Dean, who was facing the bathroom was the first to see Niki and Kami walk out in their suites. Niki was in a grey, short pencil skirt with low cut form fitting tank under a grey suit jacket with dark grey leather gloves. She had teased her hair and it now sat in waves framing her face. Kami looked equally impressive in a similar all black outfit and stiletto heels with her hair parted on the side and dark eyeliner rimming her eyes. Dean’s whispered ‘fuck’ got Sam’s attention and he slowly turned around to see what his brother was gaping at. Niki was straightening Kami’s collar and equal parts possessiveness and lust ran through Sam at the sight of Kami in her attire. Dean wasn’t fairing any better, breathing heavily as the girls finally made their way over to them.

 

Niki sat in the booth next to Dean while Kami slid in beside Sam. “So, you boys ready to go?” Niki asked. Neither woman seemed to notice the flushed state of the men. As Sam and Dean nodded and paid for their meal the girls slid back out of the booth and headed to the door. Dean and Sam both took a few deep breaths, looked at each other, and headed outside. Niki was leaning against the car talking about the locations she needed to go with Kami. As Dean and Sam approached Niki gave Dean a smile that made him nervous.

 

“Hey, do either of you need Bobby’s number just in case someone questions your credentials?” Sam asked.

 

“Nah, we got it covered, but since y’all are going to be spending a majority of the time around the mine and since Kami and I are going to have to go all around town I figured I could take baby out for a spin.” Niki said patting the car lecherously.

“No,” Dean said glaring at Niki heatedly.

 

“Dean, you can’t expect us to walk all over town just because you are a little possessive about your car.” Kami replied.

 

“The hell I can’t!”

 

“Dean, she has a point.” Sam piped in.

 

“But, but…” Dean’s face went through a multitude of emotions before his shoulders slumped. He handed Niki the keys to the car saying something along the lines of women drivers and death threats if one scratch was found. Niki just took the keys and pecked Dean on the cheek before hopping into the driver’s seat. Dean decided to ride shotgun on the way to the mine, while Kami and Sam talked in the back.

 

“Don’t worry Dean, Niki is a great driver, she’ll take good care of the car.” Kami promised.

 

Sam just looked on nervously as Niki started the car and the engine rumbled. She adjusted the mirrors, seat, and steering column for someone her height, and gave Dean a reassuring smile when she put the car into gear. The ride to the mine was smooth, albeit a little quiet since Dean did nothing but watch Niki drive and Sam and Kami watched Dean making sure he wasn’t going to do something stupid. They pulled up to the fence around the mine a few minutes later so they could let the boys out. Sam gave Kami a quick kiss with a ‘see ya soon’ while Dean just sat there. Niki raised her eyebrow at Dean as he just kept staring. “Dean, I promise, nothing’s going to happen to her, ok?” He mumbled an agreement and surprised Niki with a quick kiss as well. He looked equally bemused when he pulled away and got out of the car so Kami could climb to the front seat.

 

 

+

 

 

 

As the girls pulled away Sam gave Dean a questioning smile.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh my god, dude you like her.” Sam replied jovially.

 

“Okay, and?”

 

“No, Dean, I mean you like, like her.” Sam said still smiling.

 

“What are we in preschool?”

 

Sam just kept smiling and Dean told him to shut up with a shove and started heading toward the mine. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face though. So what if he liked her? Niki was funny, demanding, and could kick ass with the best of them. She always kept him on his toes and…and oh shit he was so screwed.

 

Sam headed toward the trailers out by the mine where they knew the foreman and other officials for the mine would be, not realizing Dean was having a mini freak-out beside him. As they got closer to the trailers a woman wearing a suit and a hard hat stepped out. She looked them up and down and said “Can I help you gentleman?”

 

“Hi I’m Don Noble and this is my partner Michael Smith.” Sam said flashing his fake badge and Dean following suite. “We are here about the deaths that have been occurring in the mine.”

 

The woman nodded and gestured for them to come inside the trailer.

 

 +

 

 

Meanwhile…

 

 

After they got a decent distance from the mine, Niki glanced over at her friend with a questioning look. Kami just rolled her eyes and said “Fine, but if you wreck it or damage it in any way I will not cover for you.”

 

Niki let out a whoop and pushed on the accelerator. She knew this car had great power and she wanted to test it out a bit without Dean hovering over her. She drove the car through several sections of town, even sliding around turns at certain points pushing way beyond the speed limit. Kami just held on for dear life while Niki had her fun. Once they had circled a few areas twice Niki slowed down to normal speed and started heading to their first destination.

 

“Thanks” Niki said.

 

Kami finally released her tight hold on the passenger door and just nodded “No damage done, so your secret is safe with me.”

 

“You think we will be ok tonight?” Niki asked as she continued to drive.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Mine, claustrophobia, all that noise.”

 

“From what I have gathered the part of the mine we’re going to be looking into isn’t that deep. I think we’ll be alright, and if not, we can book it out and have Sam and Dean handle the grunt work.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Niki said as she pulled up outside of the first house they were to cover. “I hate this part of the job. Talking to grieving people is, well, difficult.”

 

“That’s why you have me” Kami said punching Niki lightly on the arm and stepping out of the car.

 

After questioning several of the victim’s families, as well as visiting the local sheriff’s office, Niki and Kami had come up with very little. They decided to head to the library to do some more research and wait for the boys. They were there only an hour when Kami’s mind started to wander back to Sam. She still had some concerns about this whole mate thing, and she was also worried that once this case ended maybe Dean and Sam would want to go their separate ways. Or what if Sam wanted her around but Dean got tired of having them on hunts, or or or…so many thoughts filtered through Kami’s head as she stared off, not even looking at the book in her hands.

 

Niki noticed her friends face go from happy to concerned to worried before it settled on forlorn. Niki could guess at what her friend was thinking about and this gave her the excuse she needed to talk to her about their current situation. “You know Kam, I’m kind of envious of you and Sam,” She said not looking up from her book.

 

This got Kami out of her reverie asking “Why?” She was genuinely confused by her friend’s question. Sure Sam was (hot, tall, sweet, kind, tough, perfect) but Niki had Dean, and she seemed happy with her lot in life.

 

“You know. The connection y’all share, knowing from the get go that he is the one.”

 

Kami rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day at her friend “That’s not how it works Niki, you know that. The mate, bond, thing or whatever you want to call it is just biology. Letting us know we fit physically and making us bond in a more elemental sense. Love, love comes from something else.”

 

“Kami I have watched you two for the past three days. The way you look at each other, the way y’all talk and interact, if that’s not love I don’t know what is.”

 

“But that’s just it; it’s only been three days. How am I supposed to know if it is really love, or just the bond?”

 

“Trust your instincts Kam, never been wrong before.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“If things do get serious though, well more serious than they are now I need you to know something” Niki sounded nervous at this and Kami started to get worried. “I’ll never ask you to give up Sam, I wouldn’t do that, but if things with Dean go the way these things normally do, I also need you to not ask me to stay.”

 

Kami was floored “Do you not want to hunt with me anymore.”

 

Niki looked at her wide eyed “Oh Kam, God no, you’re my best friend and I love our life, I planned to do this till the day we croak. But, that’s the funny thing about plans, sometimes things change and I wouldn’t want to stick around and be a burden or an annoyance if this thing with Dean ends.”

 

Niki could tell Kami was upset at this so she tried to ease the blow saying “Hey let’s not hear zebra’s where there’s horses. Let’s just cross that bridge when we get to it.” Kami and Niki hugged and smiled and were about to say more when Niki’s phone rang.


	6. Burn and Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is acting odd, Sam and Kami are concerned. Smutty smut smut.

After a few hours of questioning Sam and Dean hadn’t found any indication of supernatural occurrences. The deaths in the mine, although tragic, looked to be unfortunate accidents. The forewoman walked them out as they left giving them each a token with the mine’s company logo on it saying to call if they had any questions.

 

Dean pocketed the token and pulled out his phone to call the girls while Sam flipped his a few times and then set it down on the table nearby while they waited. The girls pulled up a little while later saying they hoped the boys had better luck then they did. Dean just glared pushing Niki over to the passenger seat while Kami and Sam climbed in the back.

Dean got annoyed while having to adjust the seat so he could fit again, as well as all the mirrors, but otherwise wasn’t too peeved about the state his car was in.

 

On the way back into town, to find a motel to stay at that would appease Kami and allow them the freedom to do more research, Niki kicked off her heels and propped stocking covered her feet into Dean’s lap. She glanced back and saw Sam and Kami lost in conversation, so decided to be a little bold and moved her feet from Dean’s lap to his groin. He let out a slight grunt at the first touch but otherwise didn’t acknowledge her.

 

Between not being able to finish what they started the other night, and having Dean not pay her any mind, she decided to torture him a little bit. She slowly ran her foot up and down his clothed length. Dean grabbed her foot and gave her a scathing look before he let go again. Not to be put off so easily Niki resumed toying with Dean with her feet until he started breathing heavily through his mouth. As Dean started to minutely thrust up into her feet Niki sat up a little straighter and pulled her feet away from him. When he glared at her again she just smiled sweetly and started to talk to Kami and Sam.

 

Once Kami and Dean agreed on a hotel (something in between her standards and his preferences) they drove there and parked the car. Sam and Kami got out to go pay for the rooms, Niki unbuckled her seat belt and was about to follow when Dean grabbed her by her waist and dragged her across the Impala's bench seat. She went from sitting beside him to being slid under him, his legs and arms braced on either side of her on the seat so fast her head is swimming. Dean ran his nose from her chest to her ear in one long swipe "You are terrible," then he repeated the motion with the tip of his tongue, paying particular attention to the scars on her chest; before he licked her ear, and then nibbled her earlobe. As Sam and Kami made their way back Dean stood and began unloading the car. Once Niki came out of her stupor she helped and they all piled into one of the two hotel rooms they had booked, planning on doing some more research until nightfall; where they agreed they would go back to the mine during off hours to get a better look. Niki and Sam brought in all the bags while Kami started pulling out her laptop. Once everything was settled Dean grabbed Niki’s wrist and pulled her into the conjoining room saying they needed to talk over his shoulder.

 

Not two minutes had gone by when Sam and Kami heard a loud bang against the door to the other room, followed shortly by another and then a long moan. Sam and Kami both just looked at each other grabbed their stuff, and headed to the car. Neither wanting to stay and listen to their friend and brother go at it.

 

\+ 

 

 

Niki closed the door behind her as she followed (was dragged by) Dean into the conjoining room. She was about to ask him what the hell was going on when her back was slammed against the wall and Dean’s mouth started ravaging hers. By the time Niki’s brain caught up with what was going on Dean had his hand under her skirt and was lifting her by her ass and slamming her back hard against the door again. She let out a loud moan when Dean’s grip tightened on her rear. He drew back and she barely had enough time to arch her back and tear her dress jacket off before Dean’s lips where on hers again his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Her hands found the hem of his jacket and pulled him closer. Her teeth found Dean’s bottom lip and bit it, a bit harder than she probably should have because she tasted blood when she pulled away. Niki sucked on Dean’s tongue in apology and then pushed hers into his mouth as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Dean let go of her for a second pressing his hips harder into her to hold her up as he tore his jacket off only to shove his hand back onto her rear.

 

Dean’s desire had been raging out of control ever since he left the mine, he didn’t know what was going on; he just knew he had to have Niki. He hurt so badly with want he thought he might die. He started thrusting his whole body against hers trying to get closer, sucking and biting at her mouth until she turned her head moaning. The second her neck was exposed Dean sunk his teeth in causing Niki to arch away from the door against him. He trailed his tongue to her clothed chest sucking on her through her shirt as his hands started to move on her bottom causing her to grind into him. Dean felt he couldn’t get close enough and was pushing and pulling until he had practically thrown Niki on the bed next to them.

 

Looking down at her with lust blown eyes he growled “Open your legs.” It wasn’t a request, but a command, one she couldn’t help but follow with a quiet gasp. Dean forced her legs wider when she was too slow to comply; then lay between them to ravage her mouth yet again. He briefly pulled his mouth away to groan “God I’m sorry I can’t, I can’t go slow, Jesus fuck I need you Niki.” Niki just moaned and bit his already damaged lip while clawing at the buttons of his shirt to get any skin contact she could reach. Dean reached between them to tear Niki’s underwear and hose off only to grab her under her knees and wrap her legs around him tighter. “Fuck, I’m sorry I...” Dean said as he bit her earlobe using his other hand to undo his belt and fly. All his weight was resting on her, and although it made it hard to breathe Niki couldn’t help but claw at his still clothed back delirious with anticipation and need. “God, Dean please, please, please, fuuuu...” She didn’t get the rest of the words out and gave a sharp intake of breath as he entered her.

 

Dean wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other grabbing her ass to bring her up to meet him as he barely pulled out only to thrust into her roughly. He set a relentless pace and Niki could only hang on as he pounded into her over and over again. She could feel her orgasm building in the tightening of her lower belly, and she could feel Dean begin to twitch inside of her as his pace became more erratic. She grabbed his tie and brought his head closer to hers so they were panting into each other’s mouths. “Stay, stay with me” Dean begged against her lips as he licked his way into her mouth. “Come, co…coming” Dean bellowed and bit Niki’s neck as he felt his release, triggering her own orgasm. She writhed under Dean, barely coherent as he held her hips in a bruising grip to get her to stay still. Both were panting and covered in sweat by the end, Dean resting his forehead against hers.

 

As quick as it started, it ended, Dean slowly pulling away. Niki grunted slightly when he pulled out of her. He drew away, looking dumbfounded, and glanced around like he was lost, only to have an angry expression cross his face. He looked down at Niki heatedly and then strode to the bathroom in the other room, slamming the door behind him. Niki could only look on confused. She tried not to get upset as she straightened her disheveled clothing and made her way to her own bathroom.

 

 

+

 

 

Kami and Sam made their way back to the hotel when it started nearing dusk, figuring that would have given Niki and Dean plenty of time to…well, plenty of time. Kami and Sam both entered the hotel cautiously not wanting to walk in on anything if they could avoid it. When Sam saw Dean fully dressed sitting at the kitchenette table he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door fully so he and Kami could enter the room. Not seeing Niki, Kami went to the closed conjoining room door and knocked. At Niki’s ‘come in’ Kami entered the room, and noticing Niki’s partially closed state closed the door behind her.

 

Niki had just started getting dressed in her hunting clothes when Kami entered. “Oh hey, you and Sam back?”

 

“Yeah,” Kami drew out as she eyed her friend. She noticed Niki didn’t seem to be in the best of moods noting the way she was harshly tugging on her clothes and holsters; and went about getting on her hunting clothes and gear too; knowing Niki would talk about whatever was bothering her in her own time. The girls both dressed in a pair of jeans and work boots. Kami, not needing much in the way of weapons, simply tucked a knife in one of her boots and threw a long sleeve shirt and jacket on. Niki put on a black tank top, adding her large knife holster on her back before throwing a jean jacket over it. She also put her holster and gun on her hip just in case.

 

“Hey Kam, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

Kami was about to say ‘sure’ when she heard a knock at the door and Dean stuck his head in. “Y’all ready yet?” he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“Yeah,” Niki bit out grabbing her bag and shoving past Dean out the door. Kami just murmured “Rain check then” and followed suit.

 

The drive to the mine was eerily quiet, almost tense with silence. Kami and Sam shared pointed looks across the seat. Neither Dean nor Niki had been very talkative since Kami and Sam had gotten back to the hotel. Both seemed more irritable and tense than normal; and given what they were doing before Kami and Sam had left, should have been the opposite of how they were acting. Pulling up in front of the mine’s gate Dean got out quickly and went to the trunk to get his gear. Sam and Kami both looked at Niki who was staring out the window moodily. Niki glanced back at them, noticing their questioning looks. She rolled her eyes, annoyed, and got out of the car to grab her flashlight.

 

“What do you think is going on with them?” Sam asked.

 

“No clue, but we’ll have to deal with it later.”

 

Kami and Sam got out of the car grabbing their lights as well before heading toward the mine entrance where Dean was waiting, Niki followed begind them. The group entered the mine and started making the slow descent to where the murders had been taking place. Sam noticed Dean got more and more exasperated the further they went, finally grunting an annoyed “shit” when they reached the part of the mine that split into two tunnels.

 

Dean was about to suggest him and Sam take one while the women took the other when Sam said “I think Kami and I should take this one and you and Niki should take the other one. That way if either one of them runs into trouble with the space issue we can help out, or they can back us up if need be.”

 

Dean just glared at Sam. Sam took Kami’s hand and lead her away. He was going to get Dean to face his problems with Niki whether he wanted to or not. As Kami followed, she whispered “Do you think that is a good idea?”

 

“Probably not, but I would rather them get into a screaming match then have to deal with the awkward silence any longer. Besides I’m pretty sure I promised I would take care of you.” Sam kissing the top of her head briefly.

 

Kami grinned before she remembered her friend’s annoyed expression and the conversation they had at the library. “Sam?” she asked quietly pulling away from Sam’s hold “If something happens with Niki and Dean, or it doesn’t work out, are you….are you still going to want me around?”

 

Sam just looked at Kami shocked before resolve took over his face. “Kami, we haven’t known each other very long so you don’t know a lot about me and my life with Dean, but you need to know this, there isn’t anything, and I mean anything we would put in front of each other.” Kami could feel the panic start to rise in her chest at Sam’s words but he continued, oblivious to her plight. “That was, until the day I met you.” Sam stopped, turning to face Kami and seeing the fear and surprise on her face. “I’m not saying I would ever choose between the two of you, I don’t know that I actually could, but I will say this- I told you the day we met that I’m never letting you go and I never am.” At this Sam leaned down and cupped Kami’s face in his large hands, kissing her passionately; running his tongue along her soft lips until she opened her mouth on a moan. Sam pulled away sucking her lower lip into his mouth as he did so before pulling away completely. “Now that that’s settled” he said leaning his shotgun against his shoulder “Let’s go hunting.”

 

Kami smiled as well, and moved deeper into the mine, the space not even bothering her with Sam at her side. They had only gone on for maybe ten more minutes when they heard a choked off scream echo through the mine. Both stopped listening for more. “The research didn’t say anything about haunting noises.” Kami said getting worried.

 

“That didn’t sound like a spirit,” Sam returned.

 

“You don’t think Niki and Dean ran into trouble do you?”

 

“We better check it out to be sure,” Sam said before he and Kami took off toward the other tunnel.

 

 

Dean was acting erratic, even before they reached the mine. He seemed more irritable and annoyed at every little thing. After his and Niki’s heated session back at the hotel he withdrew into himself, distancing himself from her. When they got to the mine and had to split up, Dean he seemed even more exasperated. It wasn’t until he started talking to himself halfway down a tunnel that Niki had had enough. “Okay what the hell is with you?” She asked.

 

“Excuse me sugar.”

 

“Oh don’t ‘sugar’ me jackass! What the hell is with you. You have been acting like an annoyed child since, well, since the hotel.”

 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t like being bossed around by a skirt.”

 

“A ‘skirt’? Dean, really, what are we back in the 70’s?”

 

Dean started to stalk toward Niki, and that’s when she got wary. Dean could be playful when he wanted and animalistic at other times, but there was something off about him. This was not heat in his gaze, or humor, it was just a void. Niki started to back away from him while he pushed in closer. As he continued forwards he started saying “Sammy ever tell you I went to hell?” Niki’s eyes went wide at that “Or how about that woman he follows around like a bitch in heat, he ever tell her? Either of them ever tell you what I did there?” Niki’s back hit a wall and she started sliding her hand that wasn’t holding her flashlight toward her back for her blade.

 

Dean was there in a second wrenching her arm away from her back and shoving her against the wall hard enough where she knocked her head on the rocks behind her. Niki got off a brief yell before Dean’s hand closed around her neck. Niki started to claw at his hands with hers as he tightened his grip.

 

“It’s too bad no one ever told you, I'm poison! People who get close to me get killed or worse! Let me show you what the worse can be.”

 

Dean’s hands tightened around her neck futher making it so Niki couldn’t draw in any air. He lifted her off her feet and shoved her against the mine wall. As his grip on her neck tightened Niki’s vision started to go black. She couldn’t get any leverage to fight against him. Right as she was about to pass out she heard Kami yell and her body was flung forwards away from the wall and placed between Dean and Kami. Since his grip had loosened she could finally pull in much needed air making her head rush. Dean still had one hand around her neck and now one was holding her waist keeping her safely in between himself and Kami’s outstretched hand that had waves of lightning crackling around it. Sam appeared behind Kami almost instantly.

 

“Dean! What the hell?”

 

“Well, well if it isn’t my little brother and his fucking fox.” Dean said pulling the knife out of Niki’s back holster with the hand that had been holding her hip. He started to tap the blade next to her eye before dragging it toward her throat. “What do you think, little fox? Think you can get a round off without killing your friend again?”

 

Kami’s eyes went wide at that but Sam held steady. “There’s nowhere to go Dean, just let her go and we can figure this out.”

 

“Figure this out, figure this out! There is _nothing_ to figure out!”

 

While Sam and Dean continued to argue, Niki looked over at Kami. Kami watched Niki give a slight nod of her head, Kami steadied her hand and got ready. While Dean was still distracted by Sam Niki pivoted and elbowed him in the solar plexus. She dropped to the ground as Dean swung blindly with the blade. The knife managed to catch Niki’s collarbone right before Kami lit Dean up with her lightning. Dean dropped to his knees, when Kami stopped, panting and looking around disoriented. He looked at Niki who slowly got to her feet pressing her hand to her bleeding collarbone.

 

“Bitch! Going to have to hit me harder than that!” He sneered.

 

“Fine,” Niki said before she kicked him across the face. He dropped like a sack of rocks. Niki would have followed him, her adrenaline failing her, if Sam hadn’t caught her and helped her stay up.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Sam said.

 

“I dunno,” Niki groaned “but we need to get him tied down and me patched up and we can’t do that here.”

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here and figure it out later,” Kami agreed.

 

Kami helped walk Niki out of the mine while Sam hefted his brother’s limp body over his shoulder. Once in the car Niki gave in to her bodies needs and passed out as Sam drove back to the motel.

 


	7. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a damn witch...

Back at the hotel Sam made quick work of tying Dean’s legs and arms to one of the beds with handcuffs and cables while Kami woke Niki up and got her out of the car. Niki sat down on the edge of the opposite bed while Kami got the first aid kit. Sam, seeing Kami almost gag when looking at Niki’s wound, offered to clean and stitch it. After that was taken care of Sam had Niki go through step by step what happened in the mine.

 

She concluded saying “I don’t know Sam, I mean he was irritable sure, but he just snapped so quickly, you should have heard the things he said I mean...” Niki glanced away not comfortable talking about it.

 

While Kami comforted her friend Sam went over to his brother and began to search his clothes and go through everything to see what they might have missed. He didn’t find anything though. Other than a few weapons which he took away, his wallet, and the token the forewoman gave them at the mine there was nothing.

 

“I don’t get it, I mean Dean has his problems, but he would never just attack someone, a woman no less, for no reason”

 

“You saying this is my fault” Niki said standing to glare at Sam.

 

“No, but...”

 

“But nothing Sasquatch”

 

Kami had been listening to Sam and Niki squabble knowing they were only going at each other because of their worry for Dean. She started going through Dean’s things again when she noticed something odd.

 

“Sam, what’s this?”

 

“What?”

 

“This” Kami replied holding up the coin he and Dean had gotten at the mine.

 

“Nothing, it’s just some token the mine forewoman gave us.”

 

“But I’ve seen this symbol before.”

 

“Well, yeah, it’s the mine’s logo” Sam said.

 

“No I mean I have seen this before, before we got here” Kami said walking over to her bag and pulling out several of her books before giving up and going to her laptop. Niki and Sam crowded around her watching her click through a few articles relating to Greek mythology before she stopped on one. “The Hands of Hera” Kami read showing the coin to Sam and the matching picture on the laptop. “It’s a Greek coven of women said to have prepared the concoction that made Hercules kill his loved ones on the orders of Hera. They are powerful woman who practice the arts granted to them by the goddess herself.”

 

Kami and Niki both looked at each other and at the same time said “Witches.”

 

“Great” Sam said throwing his hands up exasperated before running them through his hair.

 

“Sam, who did you say gave this to you?” Kami asked.

 

“This lady at the mine, she was the forewoman.”

 

“I think it’s time we pay her a visit.” Niki said

 

“We can’t yet, it’s too late and we don’t want to spook her into running, especially when we need to see if there is a way to reverse whatever she did to Dean. We can go first thing in the morning, the mine opens early, and maybe we can catch her off guard” Kami said. “I think I may know a way to reverse this given the information we have here and in this book; Niki, do you remember that job we pulled in Tucson?” Niki just smiled at this. It was agreed that they would drug Dean until morning, and got ready for a long night.

 

+

 

Kami, Niki, and Sam headed out early in the AM to the mine. Sam had called the forewoman in advance to set up an appointment in the guise of getting more information on the murders. Niki driving to the mine, dropped Sam and Kami off at the gate before quickly driving away before anyone had a chance to see her. She drove a few moments longer until she found a place to pull over and park the car. She got out of the car and made her way to the trunk. Opening the back she couldn’t help but smile with the sight that met her eyes

 

Meanwhile Kami and Sam made their way through the main valley of the mine that led to the actual mine shaft itself.

 

“Are you sure this is going to work, I mean the distance alone…”

 

“I’m telling you it will be fine, Niki and I pulled this off in Tucson and it went off without a hitch, for the most part” Kami said.

 

“What do you mean for the most part?”

 

Kami wasn’t able to reply however, they stopped at the trailer Dean and Sam had met the forewoman in the previous day. She was leaning by the railings of the steps waiting for them.  “I thought I gave you everything you needed yesterday agents?” The forewoman said.

 

“We just had a few more questions” Sam replied.

 

“Where is your other partner, it’s very odd that yet another FBI agent appears out of the blue” The forewoman said coming down the steps to stand with them.

 

Sam was wary but answered her question “He is busy questioning some other witnesses, this is Agent Barton, she will be assisting me further.”

 

The woman just smiled flicking her hair behind her back “I think we can dispense with the formalities agent I know why you are really here.”

 

“We just have some more ques…”

 

“How is your partner fairing by the way, most men aren’t able to keep it together long. Did he get to feel any innocent blood on his hands before you had to put him down, or better yet, did a woman happen to get in his way?” Sam’s face dropped “ Ooooh so it was a woman, tell me did she beg, did scream for mercy while he ravished her before he snapped her neck, I just love all the little details, it’s so much more fun that way, you must tell me what sort of mayhem he caused.”

 

Kami, who had been getting angrier every time this women mentioned Dean finally snapped “He wasn’t able to hurt anyone, we stopped him and he is going to be fine, you are going to _make_ him fine” Kami said with a low sneer.

 

“Oh and why would I do that” The woman said sarcastically.

 

“Lady, trust me, when this is over you are going to do anything we ask” Kami replied.

 

“Sorry to spoil your fun dear but that curse is an oldie and a goodie, it won’t end until I’m six feet under.”

 

“Good to know” Kami said and with that she sent a shot of her lightning straight to the bitch’s face. Only it stopped inches from its intended target.

 

“Oh come now little one, you really think someone like me can’t deflect a little lightning, you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that.”

 

“Actually that was more of a pretty distraction than anything” Kami said smiling.

 

A loud shot rang through the air and before anyone had a chance to register what it was the witch dropped dead, a gaping hole on one side of her head. Kami pressed her finger to her ear wear she had been wearing a Bluetooth hidden by her hair. “Good shooting Niki, let’s get back to the car, we need to make sure Dean is alright and get out of here before anyone finds the body.

 

“See you there.” Niki said into her headset and made her way off of the hill she had found that overlooked the valley the mine was situated in.

 

As Sam and Kami made their way back to the car Sam couldn’t help but ask. “So Kami, I trust you, but I have to ask how did you know this plan would work?”

 

“Cause I trust Niki, we have been in situations like this before and like I said it all worked out.”

 

“Yeah but the distance of that shot, I don’t even know a lot of hunters that could do that.”

 

“Hate to break it to you Sam, but Niki has been shooting and using knives _long_ before we became hunters.”

 

“Seriously”

 

“Yeah, some people, myself included, collect comics, Niki ,she collected guns….and knives, and daggers, and swords, basically anything that could be used as a weapon Niki was interested in it.”

 

“Creepy”

 

“I choose to find it oddly endearing”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and put his arm over Kami’s shoulder as they made their way to the car where Niki was putting away her bolt action Accuracy International AWM rifle smiling like she was the cat that ate the canary.

 

“Ready?” Sam asked wearily.

 

“Yupp, Layla is all packed up, let’s go see how your brother is doing.”

 

Sam mouthed ‘Layla?’ Over the hood to Kami as they walked to the car doors. “The gun” she whispered before climbing in the car, Sam following shortly after.

 

They made their way back to the hotel and were greeted with a groggy Dean trying to undo his bindings. Sam walked over and flicked him in the face. “What the hell Sam” Dean asked weakly.

 

“Do you want to kill me for that?”

 

“What! No, maybe punch you for it, but come on man let me out.”

 

“You sure you’re ok, do you remember anything?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked pensively over to Niki who was just coming in the hotel door. “Yeah, yeah I remember everything.” At Dean’s solemn look Sam nodded and began to undo his bindings. Dean sat up rubbing his wrists and shaking out his legs as Kami and Niki went about packing their things.

“So what did I miss while I was out?”

Sam explained everything that happened; about the curse, the forewoman, everything, ending it with killing the witch with a rifle. Dean, never being good with emotions decided to ignore the tension coming from Niki and Kami as well and asked “Headshot, seriously, how far were you?”

 

“Not very…” Niki whispered before Sam stepped in “Not very my ass! Dude you should have seen it, I don’t even know if you could have made that shot. Your girls got a hell of an aim on her.”

 

Both Dean and Niki flinched at the “your girl” comment. After the bags were packed Sam and Kami offered to take the packs to the car to give the other two a minute to settle the hotel bill, and maybe get their emotionally stunted asses to talk.

 

Niki and Dean headed to the hotel’s office. After paying, outside the office Dean paused before heading to the car causing Niki to stop as well. Dean looked at the pavement and taking a deep breath muttered “Niki I am so…”

 

“Dean can we not,” Niki interrupted.

 

“No I need to get this out. Listen, I would never hurt you, or Kami, or Sam, you need to know that. That’s not me”

 

“Dean”

 

“No listen I have done things in my life some really bad things but I would never…”

 

“Dean!” Niki yelled causing him to stop. “Dean listen, I am really, really not good with this emotional shit ok. I can kill a demon, and dismember a zombie without batting an eye and with very little cringing but I don’t…I can’t…ugh… can’t we just accept that it was the curse, that you didn’t mean it, and move on...please.”

 

Dean couldn’t say no to Niki’s pleading face and just nodded his head. They left Cave Springs behind and headed back to the car.

 


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls could use a break in a familiar setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter specifically for my beautiful ginger friend who is obsessed with Stephen Colbert. Just a heads up.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

After the hunt both Niki and Kami agreed they wanted to relax a bit and maybe do some laundry and stock back up on supplies. Dean and Sam assumed this would mean staying at Bobby’s, but when they pulled into Bobby’s drive and the girls started putting their bags into Niki’s car Dean and Sam looked on confused.

 

“Um, did we miss something? Sam asked.

 

“We said we are going for supplies and to relax a bit.”

 

“Yeah but, were here” Dean said gesturing toward Bobby’s.

 

“No offense Dean but sleeping on a couch and eating old mac and cheese with no access to a washing machine isn’t exactly our idea of relaxation” Kami said.

 

“We’re going to go to our friends place in Chicago, she has a 3 story terrace house that she uses as a base and lets hunters crash and recuperate when need be.” Niki said finishing putting her things in her car.

 

“Wait, base, other hunters, who is this chick” Dean said perplexed.

 

Niki just looked at Kami then back at Dean replying, “She’s our Bobby” before getting into her car.

 

“Oh and Dean” Kami said “Were taking Niki’s car, no arguments this time, better gas” she smirked before getting into the car too. Dean looked put upon but started putting his and Sam’s things into Niki’s car while Sam ran inside to tell Bobby that they weren’t staying. Both Dean and Sam had to sit in back because Niki was driving and Kami had auto shotgun for navigation and stereo control. Sam looked fine with it leaning over to the middle to talk to Niki and Kami about their music and such while Dean stared grumpily out the window.

 

It wasn’t until Eye of the Tiger started playing that Dean perked up, especially when Niki screeched about it being one of her favorites. Kami just rolled her eyes and turned the radio up; knowing if she didn’t Niki would crank it to ear splitting levels. As Niki started belting out the first lyrics Dean started smiling and even joined in at the chorus causing both Sam and Kami to laugh at the pair. The song wrapped up and conversations continued through the day, Dean even rubbing Niki’s shoulders making sure to avoid the stitches she got halfway through the journey while Sam and Kami slept. It was in the early AM that Niki pulled the car outside of their friend’s 3 story brick terrace house. Noticing no other cars Niki pulled hers into the garage, parking it and shutting it off.

                                  

Dean and Niki shook Sam and Kami awake respectively and the group got out of the car. After grabbing their bags they made their way to the front door. Niki knocked and after a few minutes heard a voice behind the door chuckle saying “what’s the password.” Niki laughed slightly and replied “Food before honor”. A woman about Kami’s height with red hair and freckles opened the door chuckling and then pulled Niki and then Kami into a hug before ushering them inside. Once inside Niki and Kami set their bags down and kicked off their boots motioning for the boys to do the same. Once done Niki made the introductions.

 

“Lisa, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, guys, this is our friend slash home base Lisa Carter.”

 

Lisa shook the boy’s hands “So you’re the famous Winchesters, you know you have quite a rep with other hunters.” Lisa noticed the boy’s smirks and added “It’s not a good rep guys.” Kami and Niki snorted at that and started heading into the house with their laundry bags.

 

“Washer free?”

 

“Yupp, once I got your call I made sure I had the washer open and two beds made up, I didn’t make any for the guys but I can if need be” Lisa replied.

 

“That won’t be necessary” Niki said.

 

Lisa smiled “Really?” Niki just grinned while Kami had the good graces to blush. It was right at this time that Lisa’s boyfriend made an appearance. “Hey Stephen!” Niki said hugging him. Noticing his flinch when her fingers brushed his neck she apologized and took off her silver ring. Dean and Sam just stared opened mouthed.

 

“That’s Stephen Colbert,” they said in unison.

 

Kami just rolled her eyes. “You know you may be pretty but you aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes.” Kami also slipped off her silver ring and hugged Colbert when he released Niki and came closer. Sam and Dean noticing this flinched and went to pull their knives.

 

“Really guys? Remember that nice talk we had about grey areas.”

 

Colbert looked on deeply disturbed “You’re not going to kill me are you, are you shifter prejudiced.”

 

Niki rolled her eyes again “No they’re not going to kill you. Remember guys not all monsters, are ya know, monsters.”

 

“Besides” Lisa piped in “I can’t let you stay here if you try to kill my fiancé.”

 

“Fiancé!?” the group asked all at once, Dean and Sam shocked and Niki and Kami surprised happy screeches.

 

“Yupp, my cuddle bear finally proposed.” The Colbert shifter hugged Lisa before Niki and Kami pulled her away walking down the hall asking how he proposed, and what the ring looked like, and if he got down on one knee, on and on. Dean and Sam just watched as the girls walked away with their friend and laundry in tow.

 

“So guys, how about dinner, I make a mean cheeseburger.” Colbert asked smiling

 

Dean and Sam looked over at each other “Is it me or do our lives just keep getting weirder and weirder.” Sam nodded his agreement and followed the Colbert shifter to their rooms.

 


	9. Forgive me, kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and anxiety, followed by a night of fun for our girls...

Dinner was surprisingly wonderful. Kami, Lisa, and Niki caught up and talked about old times telling jokes about previous hunts. “There was this one time a guy tried to taser Kami. It was hilarious, she literally just stared at him, I think he almost pissed himself.”

 

Kami told them how Niki had managed to decapitate a vampire with a Swiss army knife. “I mean she had her legs wrapped around him sitting on his shoulders and sawing away with this tiny knife, you should have seen it.”

 

Dean and Sam shared their prank war stories as well as some of the funnier parts of hunts they had been on such as when they first encountered the trickster, or when Dean had been cursed with ghost sickness. “He was so scared he wouldn’t even hold a gun; he told me he would man the flashlight” Sam laughed recalling the story.

 

No one mentioned the bad parts of these jobs, the close calls, or the times when someone didn’t make it. This was a time where they could laugh, and enjoy the company without focusing on anything negative. Lisa told the boys how she had originally been a hunter and that’s how she met her fiancé. People kept spotting Colbert all around the US, and when she tracked him down she realized he wasn’t evil, just a huge fan like her. They hit it off pretty well and when they went to a live taping of the Colbert Report the shifter Stephen had focused so much on the real Colbert that he took in his traits, and everything, basically making him an exact replica. Lisa said she could definitely live with that and they had been together ever since. She then went on to say that she was never really happy being a hunter, too many physical things, no good food, and the access to info was so limited it was annoying. That’s when she decided to settle down and create a network of monster info and a base of sorts for other hunters, trying to make the job a little easier on those willing to do it.

 

As dinner drew to a close Lisa and Colbert retired to the living room to watch TV while Kami and Niki cleaned up the plates. Sam got up to help with the dishes, Dean standing up after him. Dean took Niki’s hand gently tugging her smoothly away from the sink. “Listen, given what happened recently I’ll understand if you don’t want to share a bed with me, I’ll sleep on the couch if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Niki smiled up at him and said “Dean we talked about this, I’m ok, I promise.” She stood on her toes and gave Dean a sweet kiss before pulling away. She said goodnight over her shoulder to Kami, Sam, Lisa, and Stephen, and took Dean’s other hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom they would be sharing, smiling the whole way.

 

“I’m glad it worked out for them” Kami said watching the couple walk away. “Not just them” Sam said leaning down to steal a kiss before he continued to help with the dishes. After the dishes were done Kami and Sam said their goodnights and made their way to their room as well.

 

+

 

When Kami entered the room she got nervous again. She didn’t understand it, she and Sam had been intimate with each other, but each time she was alone with him she got butterflies in her stomach. She smiled nervously at Sam and grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. Sam pulled off his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with just his boxers on oblivious to Kami’s nervousness. Kami exited the bathroom in her pajama pants and just leaned on the bathroom door frame taking in Sam as he sat against the head board getting comfortable.

 

When he looked up catching her eyes she looked down and blushed. Sam grinned and slowly got out of the bed. “Like what you see?” He asked.

 

Kami still blushing looked up biting her lip. Sam moved closer to where Kami was leaning and Kami could only watch as his muscular body moved closer and closer to hers. As Sam finally reached her, he braced himself on his arms on either side of her.

 

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

 

Kami looked down blushing again and whispered “I’m not…”

 

Sam took his right hand and gently lifted Kami’s face so she was looking at him again. “You are, and I won’t have any argument on this.”

 

Kami let out a shaky exhale when Sam leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate, but brief and Kami wanted more, leaning closer to him as he pulled away. “You’re going to be the death of me Sam.”

 

Sam just smiled again and leaned his body into Kami’s and leaned down to whisper in Kami’s ear “But to die as lovers may die” as he spoke he wrapped his arms around her lower back “together, with so many little deaths between them” he gripped her tight crushing her breast to his chest and sucked her earlobe into his mouth before he let go to finish “is truly the only way to immortality.”

 

Kami groaned at Sam’s words before he lifted her completely carrying her over to the bed and dropping her on it. His hands supported his weight on either side of her head as he leaned in to kiss her again. He ran his tongue across her lips until she granted him access and he thrust it in her mouth. Just as Kami began to respond and suck on Sam’s tongue he curved his back downwards so that his hips began grinding into the space between her legs. “Mmf Sam” Kami grated as she ran her fingers into Sam’s long hair and wrapped her legs around his hips, her bashfulness completely forgotten as Sam’s warm body pressed into her.

 

Sam moved to suck a bruise into her neck and let out a soft grunt when he felt her hands on his back begin to spark like they had when they were first together. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

 

“Sorry” 

 

“Don’t be, it’s amazing.” He smiled kissing Kami again only to pull away. “Kami, do you trust me.”

 

“Of course”

 

“I want to try something.”

 

“What?”

 

Sam blushed slightly trying to form the words of what he wanted to do. Kami found it very endearing that he was being the shy one right now.

 

“I…um...heh”

 

“Sam, whatever it is…”

 

“I want to see you lose control” Sam blurted out.

 

When Kami just looked at him he continued a little more confidently. “I want to see you with no walls, no restraint, I want you writhing under me unable to contain you reaction” he said with a thrust of his hips causing Kami to moan. He leaned more of his weight on her and whispered “I want to taste you.”

 

Kami could only nod her agreement before Sam ravished her mouth again, biting her lips then thrusting his tongue in and out. He moved to lick and suck her neck again as one of his hands moved to cup her breast over her shirt. “Sam, uhnf” Sam ran his tongue from Kami’s neck to between her breast and using both his hands cupped them together as he ran his face over them. Kami moaned and grabbed his hair holding him close, but Sam just slid further down nuzzling her clothed stomach, and kneeling between where her legs hung off the side of the bed.

 

As Sam continued to nuzzle and nip at Kami’s stomach he hooked his fingers into her waist band and slowly started to pull her pajamas and underclothes off. Kami started to tremble from nervousness and pleasure, her body and mind warring with what was happening. Sam, noticing her body shaking slightly kissed he stomach lightly and looked up at her. “Kami, sweetheart, look at me.”

 

When Kami only bit her lip Sam crawled back over her. Kissing her face, and cheeks, and eyes, Sam slowly used his thumb to drag Kami’s lip from between her clenched teeth to give it a quick kiss as well. When Kami finally opened her eyes he smiled down at her reassuringly. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her lightly and asked again “Trust me.”

 

Kami nodded gripping his shoulder with one hand. Sam slowly made his way back down her body, and when she went to take her hand off his shoulder her grasped it in his own larger one. “I’m right here…god the things you do to me Kami.” When Sam was kneeling once again he took his hand that wasn’t holding Kami’s and pulled her clothes off the rest of the way. Kami gripped his hand tighter and watched as he lowered his head to kiss her stomach, then her lower belly, then finally the apex right above her sex. Sam let out a hot puff of air right over her causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

 

“Trust me my little fox and I’ll make you forget you own name.”

 

Before Kami could respond Sam ran his tongue from the base of her cunt to the top only to circle her clit. Kami threw her head back and arched with an exhaled ‘fuck’. Sam took that as leave to continue and made his tongue into a point to circle her clit again before he started moving lower. Sam ran his tongue around her opening several times causing Kami to lift her hips in anticipation before he thrust it inside her. “Oh my God,” Kami moaned. She raised her hips towards his face, and he complied using his large hands he slid them under her rear, pulling her closer to him. He thrust his tongue in and out of her for what felt like forever before he moved back to her clit. Kami was overwhelmed, lost in the sensations, letting Sam take her to whatever heights he wanted as she tossed her head back and forth and a sheen of sweat braking out on her skin.

 

Sam slowly slid one, then two fingers into her wet core, while he continued to lick and suck at her making Kami keen. She could feel her body pulsing with the need for release, but every time she drew close Sam would pull back his fingers and gently lap at her until she settled. Then he would set up his ruthless pace again, thrusting his fingers back into her and sucking tightly on her clit. When he finally twisted and crooked his fingers just right, Kami couldn’t hold back anymore and came undone. Explosions of white lightning went off behind her closed eyelids as it flew from her hands. Every inch of her body felt like it was burning and she couldn’t breathe. Obscene moans fell from her lips as she twisted her hands in Sam’s hair and pulled him tight against her. So lost were they in their passion for each other that neither noticed the lightning pouring from her body didn’t affect Sam in the least. It caressed him like a long lost lover, the way he caressed Kami’s skin until she finally calmed.

 

Sam slowly kissed his way back up her body and looked down at her face stroking her damp hair from her eyes. When Kami shifted under him he closed his eyes and let out a hiss, grabbing her hips to still her. Kami, finally getting her faculties back and deciding to be bold, just smiled up and shifted again causing Sam to moan. Kami pushed on his shoulders until he got the point rolling onto his back where she straddled his stomach. Sam moaned and grabbed Kami’s hips lifting up to kiss her roughly. 

 

He pulled away saying “You have no idea how hot you are right now.” Seeing her shirt stick to her from sweat, and her eyes blown wide with lust and hair tousled from his fingers, Sam thought he had never seen anything more arousing. That is until she pushed him back on the bed and with a smile began to lick her way down his chest and stomach. She paid particular attention to his abs, licking and nibbling them before moving to bite his hip bone causing him to jerk in surprise. She glanced up when she got to the edge of his boxers, resting her weight on him to ask “Do you trust me Sam.”

 

He smiled at having his earlier words tossed back at him playfully. “Always” he answered.

 

Kami beamed at his words and began to slowly tug his boxers off. She stood by the side of the bed once she had pulled them off completely and just stared. Sam was utterly glorious. Kami couldn’t stop looking. He was muscular and tall, with long lean legs and a mouthwatering cock that rested hard and wanting between Sam’s legs. In another display of courage she took her top off, pulling it over her head, but before she got it all the way off Sam sat up wrapping his hands around her arms stopping her. Her shirt was still around the upper part her head and her arms blocking her vision, and Sam’s warm body was pressed against hers as his breath caressed her face. He slowly helped her take her shirt off the rest of the way and then kissed her roughly on the mouth. “So beautiful” he said once he pulled away.

 

Kami smiled again and pushed him back. She gently stroked one of her hands over his cock as she kneeled on the bed. Sam hissed and grabbed her wrist. “Fu..i’m not going to last long baby, I’m sorry, but watching you earlier…” Sam swallowed “I have been on the brink a while now.”

 

“Well in that case I want to try something.”

 

Sam only nodded as Kami pulled his hand from her wrist and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Sam grunted and collapsed fully on the bed as she stroked him slowly. After a few gentle strokes Kami closed her eyes and concentrated. On the next caress she used her other hand to cup Sam’s sack. As she did this she made her hand start to vibrate gently. “Christ” Sam groaned. Kami picked up the pace and made both of her hands start to vibrate. Sam started lifting his hips in time with her hands and let out little mewls of pleasure each time she increased the vibration. When Kami started to feel Sam tense and his cock start to jerk she let out a slight shock to his balls causing him to shout, arching up and come all over his stomach and even his chest. Sam panted as he came back down and slowly peeled his eyes open.

 

He laughed slightly and said “You know that’s twice now you have made me feel like a teenager, coming early.”

 

Kami just smiled and leaned over him. “I’ll guess you’ll just have to make it up to me then.”

 

Sam smiled and rolled over top of her, making his come spread between them, and when Kami’s eyes darkened he took his hand and smeared some on his fingers before circling her nipple with them. “Sam.” Sam dropped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth cleaning it before thrusting his tongue into Kami’s mouth. Kami moaned at the salty tang on Sam’s tongue.

 

Sam could feel himself getting hard again and reached down to circle Kami’s clit with his fingers. “Would you like me to make it up to you now?”

 

 When Kami nodded Sam, ignoring the mess they made, proceeded to do just that.

 

+

 

Meanwhile…

 

As Niki pulled Dean into the room by his hand he reached back to shut and lock the door, however when she went to pull him in for a kiss he pulled away. Niki tried not to let the disappointment show on her face and instead asked “something wrong Dean?”

 

“Yeah” he said walking toward her.

 

“Oh, um” Niki said nervously, “I mean I can have Lisa make up another room if you don’t…”

 

“What, no, I didn’t mean something is wrong like that…no…it’s just…”

 

“Just what?” 

 

“I know you said everything was fine, but how can you stand to come near me, I mean I hurt you Niki” Dean whispered.

 

“Dean” Niki breathed out “I’m fine, Kami and Sam got there in time, and I know it wasn’t you ok?” as she said this she walked toward him and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

 

“I don’t mean in the mine, I mean before.”

 

“Before?”

 

“When I, when we…” Dean made a vague hand gesture and Niki got the point.

 

“Oh…OH…but Dean you didn’t hurt me” Niki snorted incredulously.

 

“Jesus Niki don’t just shrug this off, I mean I practically …” Before dean could get the rest out Niki’s hand that had been holding his cheek covered his mouth. When Dean removed her hand and was about to protest again she interrupted “Dean, was what happened rough, yes, did I come away with bruises and not a few bite marks, yes, but don’t think that a single thing that happened in that room I didn’t want.” When Dean looked like he was about to protest again she continued “Jesus Dean what happened at the hotel was probably one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to me, and it felt really damn good; and I was hoping… that maybe” as she had been saying this Niki had steadily moved her body closer to Deans and with her last words pressed her body tightly to his and moved her hands down to the edge of his jeans “…we could do it again.”  When Dean only moved her hands away Niki felt the hot sting of rejection and wrapped her arms around herself as she took a step back.

 

“Niki”

 

“No its fine, I get it, it’s not like this was ever something serious or anything I’ll just…I’ll go tell Lisa we need another room.” As Niki headed to the door Dean grabbed her and turned her around roughly facing him, before he gently pushed her back against the door with a palm between her breasts.

 

“That’s not what I want.” Dean said looking at his hand and then Niki’s dark eyes.

 

“Then what do you want Dean?”

 

Dean looked down at her and then slowly lowered himself to his knees so he was looking up at her. Niki’s breath hitched and eyes darkened at the movement and Dean smirked slightly and answered “you, all of you, as much as you’ll let me have, and” he paused running the hand that was between her breasts down to her hip “I wouldn’t be opposed to making up for being rough…I can make it so sweet for you baby” he buried his face into Niki’s stomach after this nipping and nuzzling at her clothed belly before moving lower to the button of her jeans. He lifted her shirt slightly and licked a striped on her bare skin. “Let me make you feel good baby.”

 

Niki nodded not taking her eyes off him.  Dean undid her jeans and began slowly peeling them off her. He made his way down her body worshipping every part along the way, licking ad kissing her thighs and calves before pulling off one leg of her jeans then the other only to toss them aside. Dean raised his head to wink at her before dipping it back between Niki’s legs. Dean nuzzled at her lacy underwear and bit at the hem before getting impatient and just pulling them aside. At the first long stroke of his tongue against her sex, Niki cried out. Dean growled at her response and buried his face in her pussy causing her to arch way from the door. Dean ran his arm up her stomach then between her breasts again to holder her to the door as he put one of her thighs over his shoulder and continued his slow torture. Niki could barely control herself and thanked whatever deity was listening that Dean could hold her weight and continue lavishing attention on her. His tongue moved relentlessly until Niki was mumbling his name over and over and writhing against the door not caring who heard her. When Dean gently nibbled on her clit she lost any control she had, trembling and keening his name as she arched away from the door and into his hand.

 

When he finally pulled away Niki was boneless, barely able to move, and when put her leg back on the ground Dean kissed his way up her body she could only moan and try to grab and pull at him with her un-cooperating hands. She had to get as close to him as possible. Dean found her breast pulled it into his mouth through her shirt, and then continued kissing her as he moved up the rest of her body and over her shoulders until he reached her neck. He had a smug look on his face when he pulled back that made her want to slap him, so she did. His face jerked to the side but when he looked back Niki pulled him into another kiss. They both giggled through the kiss as Dean wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up walking her to the bed. He laid her gently on it but when he went to climb over her she used her legs to flip them so she was straddling his jean covered erection. He grunted when she lowered her weight onto it. Niki leaned down to kiss him and when she pulled away she pulled on the back of his neck so he would sit up with her. Niki grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head then leaned in for a kiss that was slower and sweeter than before. They continued to kiss as they both fumbled out of the remainder of their clothes until Niki was straddling Dean’s lap again, his arms wrapped around her, both completely naked. Dean reached between them as Niki lifted herself and let him guide his member to her entrance. As she slowly lowered herself Dean put his arms back around her to hold her tight against his chest and buried his face in her shoulder as they both moaned at the contact. He shut his eyes briefly, his hands trembling as Niki took over the pace, lifting up and impaling herself on him over and over, keeping it slow.

 

Dean’s breath started coming in pants as she ground against him, swiveling her hips and taking him all the way in. Niki wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck for leverage and as she picked up the pace ran her nails through the short hair in his scalp causing another groan to escape his lips. “oh, fu, Dean” she panted as she bit his earlobe. Dean moved one of his hands to her hips lifting her up and down faster as he brought the other between them using his thumb to circle her clit. “Dean, Dean im gonna, im...” Dean flipped them over and quickened the pace placing his hand over Nik’s cheek and leaning over her so they were face to face. “Hold on baby, stay with me please” Dean begged snapping his hips forward as he chased his own release.

 

Niki bit her lip and nearly screamed with the effort to hold back. “Dean please, please, please, I can’t, please” Niki begged over and over. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and crashed his mouth over Niki’s as he felt her inner walls clench around him. Dean felt his release hit him as his cock began to spasm inside her. Niki convulsed again, his release spiraling her into her third orgasm of the night. Both of them moaned deliriously as they worked each other through the aftershocks.

 

Once it was over Niki barely had enough energy to open her eyes. Dean was looking at her again, that smug look making its way onto his flushed face as he smiled down at her. She smiled slightly back murmuring “Don’t think I won’t slap you again” before they both chuckled. Dean did what he could to get the blankets around them, Niki already falling asleep as he cleaned them both up.  When he finally settled down to sleep, with Niki’s back pressing warmly against his chest Dean realized he could do this forever with this woman, and that thought scared the shit out of him. He barely got any sleep thinking of all the ways this could go wrong, and when he saw sunlight start streaming in the window he decided sleep was not going to happen and moved to get up Niki mumbling in her sleep about chocolate pie and evil horses before settling again.


	10. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings new feelings and a new hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. Sorry

Morning greeted each couple differently than it had for Dean. For Lisa and Colbert it was just like any other day, doing research together while sharing breakfast and watching comedy central.

 

Kami woke up gripped tightly to Sam’s chest the sun streaming in through the window, feeling refreshed and pleasantly sore like she had just gone jogging. She and Sam got up and started heading downstairs for food not able to keep their hands off each other even to get down the hall.

 

Dean however was a little panicked after his realization last night; praying he wouldn’t screw this up like he did everything else in his life. He headed downstairs for breakfast deciding to let Niki sleep a little more. He ran into Sam and Kami in the hall Sam having cornered Kami up against the wall kissing her like his life depended on it.

 

“Guys, you have a room.”

 

Sam pulled away reluctantly and he and Kami followed Dean downstairs.

 

“Where’s Niki?” Kami asked.

 

“Still asleep.”

 

“Should I go wake her?”

 

“No” Dean said a little too vehemently, “I mean no, I was going to bring her some breakfast.”

 

“Awe” Sam and Kami said at the same time.

 

Dean just glared and headed downstairs.

 

 

+

 

 

The group stayed at Lisa’s a few more days enjoying having the time off the road. One morning after everyone dressed and went downstairs for breakfast Lisa said she may have found a case in Hawaii.

 

“Hawaii, seriously?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, you’d be surprised the amount of hauntings there. I can get you plane tickets and a rental car ready, and I have a contact that can lend you some weapons, EMF, the works” Lisa said.

 

“Whoa, plane tickets, as in airplane?” Dean asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah” Lisa looked at him like he was stupid.

 

Niki just chucked him on the chin “Ahh its ok babe, I’ll protect you from the evil airplane. Besides didn’t you recently tell me and Kami that ‘that’s where the monster are, so that’s where we go?’” Dean just glared at Niki’s impersonation of him as Sam and Kami chuckled.

 

“I can get my hands on a powerful sedative if need be” Stephen piped in.

 

Dean just looked more angry and told Lisa to go ahead and get the tickets and such.

 

The next day found Kami, Sam, Dean, and Niki checking their luggage full of whatever would get past security to get on a plane.

 


	11. Hawaii Five-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good hunt and and even better free time for the couples, as well as a few friendly surprises.

Dean had remained relatively calm all the way through security, mostly because Kami and Niki kept him occupied with rock n’ roll trivia; but now that him and Sam were just sitting in the boarding area (the girls having murmured something about changing clothes and getting food) waiting for their row to be called Dean was about to have a full on panic attack.

 

“Dude, you need to calm down,” Sam said looking at his brother.

 

“I am calm,” Dean snapped.

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“Sam I don’t know if you realize this but last time we got on a plane the friggin thing almost crashed. I’m really not looking forward to another trip.”

 

“Maybe we should have taken Stephen up on that sedative,” Sam mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

Dean glared but just looked out toward the hall where the girls had gone. When Niki came into view followed by Kami Dean let out an audible sigh. “Really Dean?” Sam asked.

 

“What?” He asked looking over at Sam.

 

“Just seeing her calms you down, you really do care about her.”

 

Dean looked embarrassed but replied “Look who’s talking, you always keep one eye on Kami, I bet if I asked you could tell me at exactly what food booth they are at even though you are looking at me.”

 

Sam just looked annoyed at his brother’s observation and went back to looking at the hall. “You know we are going to have to talk about this eventually.”

 

“No chick flick moments Sammy” but Sam saw the slight smile on Deans face and decided to just let it drop.

 

Both Sam and Dean looked up as the girls approached in almost identical outfits of black skirts with some sort of geometric design, hunting boots, and jackets. Kami sat next to Sam and started snacking on the burger she got for the wait while handing Sam the salad she got him. He smiled kissing her cheek then stole a bite of her burger. Niki just plopped down right on Dean’s lap grinning at him.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“You are so going to owe me,” Niki smiled.

 

“Yeah, why’s that?” Dean said returning her smile.

 

“Kam and me found a restaurant down the hall.”

 

“Okay, and…”

 

“And, they make fresh pies daily,” Dean grinned as Niki pulled her hand from behind her back holding a plastic container fogged over from the steam of a fresh slice of blackberry pie.

 

“Okay, so I am going to owe you.”

 

Niki smiled, sliding off Dean’s lap and into her seat where she pulled out the hot dog she had gotten herself. The couples had just finished eating when there rows where called. The group threw their trash away, grabbed their carry-ons and proceeded to board. Dean claimed an aisle seat consigning Niki to the window while next to them (over the aisle?) Sam and Kami sat. They had a 10 hour flight ahead of them and everyone settled in for it. Since it was late at night and not the vacationing months the airplane was pretty empty, especially in first class (thank you Lisa) so they had plenty of room to talk and relax.

 

After a smooth take off, of which Sam and Kami held hands like nothing was happening, and Dean gave his armrest and Niki’s knee a death grip, everyone unbuckled and began talking to pass the time. Niki had the idea to order drinks, reasoning that with a 10 hour flight they could drink, sleep, and bypass the hangover all before they landed. Kami and Dean were game, but had to convince Sam a little, but when Kami stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout Sam gave in. They ordered several drinks (all small bottles much to Dean’s chagrin) from the flight attendant.

 

An hour and several drinks later Niki and Kami decided it would be a great idea to play never have I ever. “Come on it will be fun” Niki said.

 

“And Sam didn’t you say you want to get to know me better?” Kami asked jokingly. Sam leaned in and whispered “think I got to know you better last night,” causing Kami to blush and Niki and Dean to look on with raised eyebrows. “Anyway,” Kami stuttered, “why don’t I start? Never have I ever…gone to jail.”

 

Dean and Sam drank while Niki and Kami watched. “How’d that happen?” Kami asked. Sam explained how they used to be the FBI’s most wanted and used that to work on a haunting case in a jail for a friend.

 

“Haven’t you been to jail Niki?” Dean asked.

 

“Holding cells don’t count. Anyway, my turn, never have I ever been scared of clowns” Niki said smiling.

 

Dean laughed as Sam took a drink, and then smacked Dean on the back of the head. “You told her.”

 

“Actually…” Kami said.

 

Sam looked more shocked than hurt “seriously?”

 

“Guys we warned you about this, we tell each other everything.” Niki said

 

Sam and Dean shared a look that said they were slightly terrified of what ‘everything’ entailed but continued anyway, hoping to get the girls to drink more. “Okay, how about, never have I ever watched porn with someone else.” Sam said. Kami glared at Sam and both Niki and Kami took a drink.

 

“I’m guessing there is a story there.” Dean said.

 

“Not really, we got drunk, watched a porn, made fun of it the entire time, that’s it” Niki replied.

 

“Wait, you two watched porn…together.” Niki shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and Kami just glared at Sam again. “Your turn Dean.”

 

Dean sat for a moment, it taking him a little longer to think of something he had never done. Finally he snapped his fingers and said “Never have I ever gotten so sick that I swore off a particular type of alcohol.” Kami was the only one who drank saying something along the line of tequila being a cruel but delicious bitch. Dean looked a little annoyed Niki hadn’t drank and asked “Never?”

 

“Should of phrased it better Winchester, I never swore off a particular brand, I just try not to do too many shots nowadays.” Niki said smiling.

 

“Okay last one, then we are going to play something that will make it fair, you and Kami know each other too well for this.” Kami just snorted and then realized there was a way to get everyone but her to drink. “Okay, never have I ever died.”

 

“Kam that’s cheating” Niki said but drank anyway as both Sam and Dean shook their heads drinking as well.

 

“So what game did you have in mind Dean?” Kami asked.

 

“How about truth or dare?”

 

“Fun” Niki said.

 

 

+

 

 

Three more hours into the flight and God knows how many drinks Kami slurred to Sam “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Truth”

 

“Okay, what…um, what…uh, Niki help me out here.”

 

“Sam, what do you find most attractive about…Kaaa…Dean.” Niki and Kami started laughing while Sam bellowed “That’s not fair.”

 

“Come on, Sammy, it’ll be fun! What do you find attractive about this wittle face?” Niki said squeezing Dean’s cheeks together drunkenly.

 

Dean just glared and then said through his smooshed face “Sam just answer so she’ll stop.”

 

“I dunno I guess…for a guy he’s pretty…pretty?” Sam said voice rising at the end so it sounded more like a question than an answer.

 

“What?” Dean shrieked as Niki and Kami almost fell out of their seats laughing.

 

“Pretty boy.” Niki practically yelled before falling in a fit of giggles.

 

“Okay fine my turn, Niki truth or Dare.”

 

“Truth” Niki said still chuckling.  Sam looked like he was about to ask one thing but then glancing between Kami and Niki asked “What’s up with your skirts?”

 

“That’s a horrible truth Sam” Dean said resting his hand on Niki’s thigh.

 

“Would you have preferred what’s up them?” Niki laughed covering Dean’s hand.

 

“I’m serious though” Sam slurred “The pattern, it looks familiar and it has been bugging me since y’all changed.”

 

Kami and Niki shared a mischievous look before Kami answered “When you lay them flat they turn into a devils trap.” Sam and Dean just looked on dubiously. “It’s true” she said “There are times when you can’t use or don’t have access to spray paint” she said gesturing around them “and it also wouldn’t be a good idea for me to scorch one either, lightning and planes don’t really click” Kami said amused.

 

“So dropping your skirt is less radical?” Dean questioned sarcastically.

 

“Compared to other options we have come up with yes, worst comes to worst I do that on a plane, or in public as long as I have shorts on underneath people will just get annoyed or offended. With paint and lightning it goes more toward the road of fear and arrests,” Niki replied.

 

“That’s actually pretty smart” Sam said. Dean just rolled his eyes and the game continued a little longer until it devolved into simple conversation before the group decided to sleep.

 

 

 

+

 

 

Kami woke up slowly noticing Sam awake next to her. She just took the time to marvel at his face before taking his hand sending a slight pulse through it causing him to smile. “Morning beautiful,” Sam said smiling down at her where she rested on his shoulder

 

“Morning; We almost there?”  

 

“Pilot just came on saying we should start the final descent soon. I was debating waking up Dean just to watch him freak a little” Sam smiled like only a little brother could looking over at Dean who was asleep on Niki’s shoulder. He decided against waking him, and they all waited until the plane was safely on the ground before Niki shoved Dean to wake him.

 

“Wh…Where?”

 

“We are officially in Hawaii, Dean. Now move your ass,” Niki said smiling as Dean groaned still trying to wake up fully. The group grabbed their bags and disembarked the plane to head to the rent a car section of the airport. “So Lisa said it should be under the name Fox, we can go get the car if y’all want to wait outside for us, may be a minute.” Sam and Dean nodded walking outside with the bags while Niki and Kami went to get the car.

 

“I see what you did there,” Kami said.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“If you’re here to pick up the car you get to drive it.”

 

Niki looked over at Kami and smiled. Kami just rolled her eyes and followed her friend wondering how she ever landed being friends with this crazy woman.

 

After what was a very short argument between Niki and Dean about who would drive (Niki letting Dean drive if he promised to rub her feet after the hunt) the couples headed down the road. It was a comfortable drive, Dean even putting the convertible’s top down so they could all enjoy the warm Hawaiian breeze. They were driving to meet Lisa’s contact that would provide them with the gear they would need that they hadn’t been able to bring on the plane. The contact lived in a cottage, tucked away in an undeveloped area of the island on beachfront property.

 

Pulling up the sandy driveway that led straight to a private beach Dean couldn’t help but whistle; the house and the view were absolutely gorgeous.  Kami hopped out of the car barefoot, having taken her hunting boots off a while ago due to the heat, and headed to the door, Sam following quickly behind while Dean and Niki hung back enjoying the view. Kami rang the bell and while they waited Sam asked “So have you worked with this guy before?”

 

“Once or twice, they’re pretty cool for cops.”

 

“They….Cops…wait what?”

 

Before she could answer a shirtless man with short dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a plethora of tattoos answered the door. “Hey Garret” Kami said giving the man a quick hug before making introductions. “Garrett this is Sam, and the blonde back there is his brother Dean.” Garret smiled brightly with an ‘Aloha’, holding out his hand for Sam to shake while waiving his other at Dean.

 

Dean and Niki walked up to the porch when another voice hollered from inside the house “They here yet?” Niki smiled and yelled through the door “Yeah, were here you ass! Now come say hi.” A shorter man with thick blonde hair wearing suit pants and a collared shirt came into view.

 

“Hey short shit, you get into any trouble yet?” the newcomer asked.

 

“Who you calling short, Danny,” Niki replied before he picked her up in a big hug.  After he set her down Niki introduced him “Dan this is Dean, and this towering man is his brother Sam.”

 

Dan shook Sam’s hand and then Dean’s. “Well come on in, we have you gear all ready.”

 

Niki and Kami smiled following the pair through the house, Dean and Sam following slowly behind. Dan and Garret led them though a spacious living room to the kitchen. On the kitchen table was an assortment of guns with regular and silver bullets, knives, machetes, and rock salt shells as well as various other hunting instruments.

 

“So how do y’all know each other again,” Sam asked eyeing the table as the girls started to sort through what they would need.

 

“I caught Kam over there desecrating an ancient burial site, she nearly knocked me on my ass with that lightning of hers,” Garrett replied smiling at Kami.

 

She smiled back rolling her eyes. Sam looked back and forth between the two. “So your cops?”

 

“Yupp,” Garret replied.

 

“And…you’re ok with all this,” Sam said gesturing to the table.

 

Dan and Garrett both nodded. “This is Hawaii, man. There are so many cultures and legends and traditions that we tend to be more opened minded. Plus it helps when you have seen it firsthand,” Garrett said smiling at Kami again.

 

At this point Dan was showing Niki a new modified rifle he had found, resting his hand on her lower back while showing her the sight. Dean and Sam both looked at each other then back at Garrett and Danny annoyed.

 

“You ok there guys? You just got a constipated look on you face,” Danny said smiling “long flight can do that to you, if you need something I’m sure we have…”

 

“We’re fine” Sam practically growled when Garret came around the table to Kami to show her some new runes he had picked up. Kami eyed Sam at his tone but when he didn’t say anything she continued looking over what Garret showed her. Another excruciating (for the boys) hour later the car was all packed up and Niki and Kami were getting together the last of their things in the house while the boys waited by the car.

 

“Okay, so what the hell was that?” Dean asked Sam

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What do you mean what do I mean? All the touching, and smiling, and…and laughing.”

 

Sam just looked away annoyed.

 

“You don’t think they…I mean them and...”

 

“I dunno, Dean”. Sam was about to say more when he saw Niki and Kami wave their goodbyes and start walking to the car.

 

“Y’all ready?” Niki asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said gruffly “let’s go.”

 

They had about a two hour drive ahead of them so Kami decided they should discuss the hunt on the way. However about a half an hour in when Dean and Sam would only reply with one word sentences or muffled grunts Kami started to get annoyed. “Okay, what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Dean replied.

 

Niki just looked back at Kami rolling her eyes. “Nothing, huh? You and Sam haven’t said more than one word answers since we left Danny’s.”

 

“Danny,” Dean mumbled aggravated.

 

“Oh my god,” Niki said looking back at Kami then back to Dean “You’re jealous! Both of you are totally jealous! Oh my god hahahaha” Niki nearly fell into the floor board laughing so hard and Kami couldn’t help but chuckle either.

 

“But they were all over you, and Kami-” Dean said sounding defensive after Niki’s laughter.

 

“Dean, Dan and Garret are partners,” Kami said.

 

“I know, they said that.”

 

“No” Kami said “they’re partners, as in together,” she emphasized this by joining her hands and raising her eyebrows so they got the point.

 

Sam looked at Kami and asked “Really?”

 

She nodded.

 

“But then why were they so…”

 

“Yeah that was a little weird,” Kami replied.

 

“You don’t think...” Niki said.

 

“Maybe...” Kami replied.

 

“Okay what the hell’s going on?” Dean said slapping the steering wheel.

 

“Hold on,” Kami said pulling out her phone and dialing a number before pressing speaker.

 

After a few rings Lisa answered, “Hey there chickadees, how can I help you? Get your gear yet?”

 

“Yeah Lisa we just left Garret and Danny’s.”

 

“How was that?” Lisa asked if not a little conniving.

 

“Lis what did you do?” Niki asked.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Lisa,” Kami said.

 

“Okay, _maybe_ I told the guys to test the waters to see your boys’ reaction.”

 

“Hey!” Sam said. 

 

“Wait, am I on speaker?” Lisa asked.

 

“Yeah” Sam replied.

 

“Whatever. Anyway how did they do? Pass with jealous flying colors?” Lisa laughed.

 

“Oh Lisa that’s just mean,” Kami said.

 

“Hey I have to make sure their taking care of my girls.”

 

“Your girls, Lisa? Really, your _our_ age,” Niki said smiling.

 

“Doesn’t matter, and since I am on speaker I’m going to say this once. Sam, Dean, you break their hearts…”

 

“What you’ll break our legs?” Dean smirked.

 

When Lisa was silent on the other line Dean frowned. “Dean” Lisa said “I can hack into almost any computer in the world, know where to get illegal weapons, and live with a shifter, your knees should be the least of your problems concerning me.” Dean and Sam shared what could be termed as a terrified look on the Winchester scale. Niki and Kami just smiled.

 

“Lisa we appreciate the concern but we’re good, really. I mean come on you met them.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but you know I worry.”

 

“We know.”

 

“Alright, well, be safe, all of you.”

 

“Thanks Lisa,” Kami hung up and started laughing.

 

“What’s so funny” Sam asked smiling, not being able to be annoyed when Kami laughed like that.

 

“You two, not only were you jealous of two gay men but let our 5’4” friend threaten you.”

 

Sam snorted a little and even Dean cracked a smile and with that the tension was broken.

 

 

+

 

 

The hunt was quicker than they thought it would be, if not gross as hell. By the time they were finished cleaning the backwoods house of ghouls and zombies all four hunters were covered in entrails, blood, and all around gook. Niki stripped off her clothes down to her underwear as to not get anything in the car, Sam and Dean following suit before climbing in the car, Kami thinking ahead brought a towel to sit on. On the way back to the city to get cleaned up before heading to the airport Kami had an idea. “Hey guys, have we heard from Lisa or Bobby about any new hunts?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well in that case why don’t we stay for a little bit?”

 

“What, in Hawaii?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean we could get a hotel on the shore, and sip mai tais on the beach for a few days. Could be fun?”

 

Sam looked at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders. “Why not, we never really took vacations before.”

 

Kami and Niki smiled, Kami pulling out her phone to find a nice hotel, and Niki kissing Dean’s neck. They found an amazing hotel right on the beach, and were even able to get separate rooms. However both couples were wiped from travelling all day and then having to hunt; so they decided just to get some sleep and visit the beaches and bars later.

 

 

+

 

 

The next day Sam found himself being woken by an excited Kami wearing some sort of bathing suit covered in a wrap and large towel. “Come on Sam” she said bouncing on the bed.

 

“What, whatsit?” he slurred still half asleep.

 

“We are going to the beach, now get your butt up,” she said swatting said butt lightly.

 

He smiled grabbing her around her waist and pulling her on the bed to kiss her before getting up to go change and brush his teeth. When Sam was finally ready, he and Kami went to leave there room where they were greeted with Dean and Niki about to knock on the door. Dean had a similar outfit to Sam’s- trunks, sandals, and a t-shirt the latter two the girls had picked up at a store before checking in last night. Niki was wearing a grey bathing suite with an opening that made it look like her stomach was surrounded by shark teeth. She had a towel around her hips and a baseball hat on her head.

 

She looked at Kami and rolled her eyes. “Dude, come on we are in Hawaii, show a little skin.”

 

“Funny, come on I wanna go see the water.”

 

Sam and Dean were made to carry the lawn chairs and cooler they had rented from the hotel, and followed the girls down to the boardwalk that led to the hotel’s private beach.

 

“This is perfect,” Niki said seeing the lack of people.

 

“Most people don’t vacation this time of year,” Kami replied.

 

“Well I’m going to sit for a little bit and see if I can get a tan on this pale skin before I jump in the water.” Niki replied.

 

“Screw that,” Dean said dragging Sam to the water.

 

Niki and Kami set up the chairs and pulled out two drinks from the cooler before sitting down to just watch the guys.

 

Niki couldn’t take her eyes off Dean. He was dripping wet and panting from trying to dunk Sam in the water and he looked absolutely glorious. The sun giving his normally pale skin a natural golden glow that made his freckles stand out even more.  She noticed how his mouth turned up slightly just before he went to tackle Sam, and how he would occasionally sneak a look over at her to see if she was watching. “God, I am so boned.”

 

“What’s that?” Kami asked looking up from her book.

 

“Nothing,” Niki said taking a big gulp of her drink. 

 

If Niki thought Dean looked good in the sun then Kami thought Sam looked like a god. His already tan skin darkened and his muscles stood out even more every time Dean tried to put him in the water. He was lithe and agile, and so very strong; but when he smiled he looked ten years younger. She kept glancing at him from over the top of her book. When Sam and Dean both started making their way over to the girls she had to hide her smile and look back at her book. Dean pulled Niki up from her chair to kiss her before sitting in it himself.

 

“Cheater,” she said before taking off her towel “come on Kam lets go in the water for a bit.”

 

Sam just took the book from Kami and moved to take her chair when she stood up. When Kami started to head to the water Niki stopped her. “Uh uh, dude.”

 

“What?”

 

“At least lose the towel, or you could get really adventurous and lose the towel and the wrap,” Niki said sarcastically. Kami was about to argue when Niki interrupted her in a more serious tone “Kam, it’s just me Sam and Dean; no one is going to judge you, besides, you know you’re beautiful. Now come on.” Niki crossed her arms with a look that Kami knew meant she wasn’t going to back down.

 

“Alright,” Kami took off the towel and wrap and Sam drew in a breath. “What” Kami asked worriedly wrapping her arms around her stomach.

 

Sam took in Kami’s tight black suit that had a red and white stripe running down the side that just accentuated her curves even more. “Nothing, you just…you look really good” he said standing to kiss her.

 

“Okay love birds” Niki interrupted dragging Kami away as she smiled.

 

The girls walked along the water only really getting in up to their thighs, talking and splashing water at each other occasionally. Sam and Dean watched them for a while, while drinking their beers. Finally Sam looked over at Dean. “Dean?” he asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you, about Niki, and how things are going.”

 

“Really, that’s touching Sam, why don’t we hug too?” Dean returned mockingly.

 

“I’m serious. I know we have talked here and there about it but it seems to be getting serious, at least on my end with Kami, and I want to know how you feel. I did tell you we would talk about this eventually.”

 

“Sam, look…”

 

“Dean, just this once man, please- this is serious.”

Dean looked very uncomfortable and aggravated but conceited with a hissed, “Fine.”

 

“So, how are things going with her?”

 

Dean looked at Sam and was about to answer sarcastically again, but when he glanced back at Niki smiling in the sun and running in the water, he replied instead with, “You remember that time we fought the incubus triplets in Iowa? How she practically cut one in half with her machete? I don’t…there was something that…just…I have never been that turned on in my entire life. I don’t know what it is Sammy, but, it’s kind of like being in purgatory again. She makes me feel pure.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said taking a swig of his beer, “I’m so screwed.”

 

Sam chuckled and smiled a little. Dean annoyed again at being the only one sharing asked Sam, “Well what about you, huh? How is being mated?”

 

Sam just looked down and smiled again “Honestly? I think I would want her even if it wasn’t for this mate thing. I mean she’s beautiful obviously, but, she’s also sweet and insanely funny, and smart. She makes me feel calm in a way I don’t think I ever have been.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows awkwardly. He wasn’t used to getting emotional and wanting to break the odd moment between them Dean smirked “So Sam is every little thing she does magic?”

 

Sam just looked confused but when Dean continued with, “Everything she does just turns you on” Sam glared. When Dean kept going starting to actually sing the lyrics ‘Even though your life before was tragic. Now I know your love for her goes on.’ Sam got up with Dean getting up quickly as well and backing away laughing. “Ah come on Sammy, I’m just happy for you is all.” Sam smiled and started chasing Dean toward the water.

 

The women looked on as Sam tackled Dean into the water and dunked him a few times before Dean flipped him. When both men came up coughing on water they saw the girls bent over by the shore laughing uproariously. Dean and Sam shared a look and then ran towards the women who started running away. Sam and Dean caught the pair easily, Sam carrying Kami bridal style before dropping her in the water; Dean a little rougher with Niki, carrying her over his shoulder and then throwing her in. The day progressed like that, both couples playing around and just enjoying the time away from hunting and the never ending drama of the life.

 


	12. I like the nightlife.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night life in Hawaii, who could ask for a better vacay.

Later that night once everyone had showered and changed Kami thought it would be a good idea to go dancing. Niki was very excited for this but the look on Dean and Sam’s face said they were anything but thrilled. “Come on boys, we’re on vacation,  let’s party…besides” Niki said wrapping her arms around Dean’s waist and looking up at him through her lashes “it could be so much fun.” She finished by biting her lip and scratching Dean’s back lightly when she pulled away. “mmkay” Dean said following Niki in a little daze.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother but then looked at Kami. She was looking up at him pouting her lip and placing her palms on his chest. He sighed to himself thinking he wasn’t any better off than his brother and said “Alright, come on.” Kami smiled and followed after Niki and Dean to the elevator. Rounding the corner of the hall Kami’s eyes widened and she backed into Sam. “What?” he asked peering around the corner over Kami. He saw his brother grinding into Niki and kissing her like his life depended on it, Sam rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day and said “Oh, um, hey guys could you maybe not do that in a public hallway.” Dean pulled smiling while Niki flushed smacking him in the chest playfully before turning and mouthing sorry to Kami.

 

Once the elevator arrived the group got on and headed to the lobby; once there they talked to the concierge about what were the best places to go dancing and for drinks would be. Luckily a few of the clubs were within walking distance to the hotel, and since both girls had opted for boots/flats they had no trouble getting there. Since they had gotten to the club a little early they didn’t have to wait in a long line to get in. Once inside the girls made a beeline for the dance floor while Sam and Dean headed to the bar. The girls danced for a couple of songs but when the guys never came to join them they went to find them. Dean and Sam had gotten a table at a nook between the bar and dance floor, eyes watching the door and the people respectively. Niki crossed her arms while Kami rolled her eyes.

 

“The idea is to get out and have fun, not sequester yourselves till it’s time to leave,” Kami said over the music.

When Dean and Sam made no move to get up Kami grabbed Sam’s hand and tugged playfully “Come dance with me.” When he still didn’t move Kami hopped up and down “Please Sam, come on, pleasepleaseplease.”

 

“Alright, alright” He said laughing.

 

As Kami dragged him out to the dance floor Niki straddled Dean in his chair. “How about you order us some shots,” she said smirking.

 

“You got it.”

 

Niki slid off him as he went to the bar. She watched Kami and Sam dance while she waited. Kami had turned so her back brushed against Sam’s front and placed his hands at her hips. Before long Sam's hands tightened on her hips and spun her around so he could grip her butt and grind her against him. His breath came fast in Kami’s ear as they moved to the beat. Dean came back and handed Niki her shots, he placed his down as well while looking at Sam and Kami who were now kissing frantically while still moving to the music. “And they get on us for PDA,” Niki just smiled and picked up her first drink.

 

“To tonight!”

 

“Tonight,” Dean echoed before clinking his glass with hers and downing it.

 

+

 

Several hours later Sam and Kami finally sat down to rest their aching feet only to discover a very inebriated Dean and Niki laughing at their table. “So there we are trapped in this moldy fucking closet and….oh hey, guys” Niki slurred seeing Kami and Sam.

 

“Hey we were thinking of calling it a night.” Sam said eyeing his brother and Niki who both had a glazed look in their eyes.

 

“S’probably good idea, I’m bout to drink this munshkin under d’able.”

 

“Who you calling munchkin pretty boy?”

 

“Are y’all going to be able to get back on your own?” Sam asked.

 

“m’fine” Niki and Dean chimed at the same time.

 

“Why don’t we get a cab for all of us, and get them to their room before we do anything else.”

 

Kami nodded and headed to get a cab while Sam got Niki and Dean to their feet. They wobbled against each other and Sam the whole way out of the club to the cab. Once they were seated in the cab Niki practically crawled into Dean’s lap and fell asleep, Dean leaning back against the seat about to join her before Sam smacked him.

 

“Dude, I cannot carry you and her to the room, stay awake.”

 

Dean nodded as they pulled up outside the hotel. Sam got out and walked around to the other side to carefully pull Niki away from Dean and carry her inside while Kami made sure Dean stayed upright (although she was pretty sure if he did fall she couldn’t stop him). Sam opened Dean and Niki’s room and laid her on the bed, Dean flopping down beside her and wrapping an arm around her before snoring lightly. Kami looked down amused.

 

“Think I should take a picture for blackmail?”

 

“Definitely,” Sam said smiling.

 


	13. ...Don't Talk about love tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami and Sam together.

After she took the picture of Dean and Niki, Sam and Kami made their way back to their room, closing and locking the door behind them. Kami then turned to look at Sam while she leaned against the door.

“What?” Sam asked noticing her staring.

“Nothing, it’s just…”

“Just,” Sam said

“This has been one of the best days of my life. I got to hang out with my best friends at a gorgeous beach in Hawaii, dance all night with the…with you, and I dunno, it just feels perfect.” Kami said beaming.

Sam stood and went to dim some of the lights, and when Kami looked up he said “You know, the night doesn’t have to be over. 

“Sam?”

Ignoring her question Sam picked her up and walked over to their bed before laying her down. He leaned over her, and using the hand that wasn’t holding his weight he caressed her face before leaning down to kiss her lightly. “Kami, I...”

“What Sam?”

“Kami I…I want you, all of you.” He nuzzled her face asking “tell me I can have you, my little fox.”

Kami bit her lip nervous, but she knew the answer, always knew what the answer would be when it came to Sam. “Yes,” she whispered.

Sam smiled and leaned more of his weight on her so she could feel just how much he wanted her. “Stay with me my little fox, always.”

“Always” she replied again before Sam stole her breath with another kiss, fiercer and hungrier this time, like he wanted to devour her.

When Kami pulled away to breathe Sam licked a line down her neck before nibbling on her collarbone. “The breath that I stole from you between rushed kisses in the dark” he said as he moved the zipper at her side down “that I can never be sorry for.” He finished unzipping her top and helped her pull it off. Sam wrapped his free arm around her waist lifting her slightly from the bed to meet his mouth as he trailed hot wet kisses across her chest.  He moved his hand lower and to her front to undo the button and zip on her pants before pulling away to slide them and her shoes off until she lay in only her underwear.

Sam’s breath picked up at the sight of her so vulnerable under him. Standing he grabbed her hands so she sat upright on the edge of the bed. He placed her hands on the buttons of his shirt. “Undress me sweetheart.” Kami’s hands moved slowly, shaking slightly as she pressed each button of his shirt through its hole, revealing more and more of Sam’s warm hard flesh. When she undid the last button Sam tore his shirt off. When he just stood there however Kami’s heart rate picked up and she moved her hands to his belt.

She pulled the leather through the metal bracket and then pulled the belt through its loops until she could toss it on the floor. When her hands moved to the zip on Sam’s pants she grazed his erection; causing Sam to suck in a breath and grab her hand. He finished removing his pants and underwear while she watched. Sam stood and gently kissed Kami until he pushed her onto her back. His hands were everywhere, running through her hair, down her back, up her thighs to drag her closer to him; he seemed on edge and hungry. Sam moved his arms and cupped Kami’s mound through underwear causing them both to groan.

Sam ran his fingers up and down her opening over her underwear while biting at her chest through her bra. He reached behind her and unhooked it tearing it off before putting all his weight on her so he could use both his hand to caress her breasts and lick her nipples. Sam’s sweat was dripping on her as she squirmed beneath him trying to find any friction. Noticing this Sam shoved his leg in between Kami’s thighs and she cried out as she ground herself on him, becoming just as out of control and wanton as him.

Sam moved up to bite her neck groaning as she arched her chest into his. He slid down her body, quickly tearing off her underwear before latching onto her clit with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. He circled her clit over and over again as Kami arched and writhed under him. She griped the sheets in her fists to avoid yanking on Sam’s hair, her whole body thrumming with her power begging for connection; begging for release. Sam moved his hand to tease her entrance with his middle and forefinger.

“No, not that,” Kami panted, rolling away from his finger. “I want you – I want you inside me.”

Sam groaned nipping her inner thigh before climbing back up her body. He was panting and looked absolutely wrecked and Kami couldn’t help but to cling to him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Kam, I…”

“Sam, please, just…oh god, just make love to me.”

Sam rested his forehead on hers and used one hand to gently guide himself to her entrance.

“If…if it hurts…or...or you need...”

“I trust you Sam,” Kami panted.

Sam only nodded and squeezing his eyes shut slowly pushed himself inside her. She was hot, wet, and gripped him so beautifully that Sam had to will himself to stay slow. When he got about halfway in Kami’s breathe hitched slightly. Sam stopped and looked at Kami’s face. Her eyes were scrunched closed and she was biting her lip. Sam lightly nibbled and licked at her lip until she let go of it allowing him entrance into her mouth. When he pulled away from the kiss Kami looked more relaxed and he once again slowly pushed inside. When he was fully seated he let out the breath he had been holding and rested his weight on his forearms, allowing their bodies to touch head to toe. He kissed her face and neck gently until she adjusted to his size. Kami on the other hand could barely hold still, her body practically vibrating with energy, he power sparking out of her hands and making her eyes light up a brilliant green to match her power.

“Kami, Ka, Kam…can I move, please tell me I can move,” Sam begged.

“God, please Sam”

On the first draw back and thrust Sam exhaled “Fuck, You're so fucking tight.” He grabbed Kami’s hands and held them above her head bracketing her body fully under his. Kami, bracing her legs around Sam’s thighs moved to meet his thrusts as he sped up. He was lifting and dropping his hips with force, making his cock pulse inside her. Sam’s hand moved to her ass, grasping her, encouraging her to arch into him more, spurring Kami on. She took every inch of him in, feeling her pussy clench, her climax coming hard and fast as she tried to keep going. Sam let out an animalistic growl as she came pulsing around his cock.

He stilled letting her ride out the waves biting his lip to keep from spilling into her yet. When she finally calmed Sam could practically taste the electricity on the air and looked around to see the walls and part of the bed singed. He smiled down at her and before she could react thrust into her gently causing her eyes to flutter. Sam kept this pace slow not wanting to overstimulate her, but wanting to feel her come around him again. Sam wrapped his arms around Kami and rolled them so she was straddling him. “Ride me sweetheart.”

Kami lifted herself and when she slowly lowered herself onto Sam’s cock she let out a loud groan as he hit her g spot perfectly. Sam curled up and then lay flat the feeling of her over him almost overwhelming. Kami placed her hands on Sam’s chest and used it as leverage to bounce herself. Kami was starting to drip sweat as Sam pushed his hips up to meet her, both slowly becoming incoherent to anything but each other. As Kami felt another orgasm building she ground and swiveled her hips against Sam causing him to jerk and grip her hips to move her faster. When she finally crested Kami felt it in her whole body, shuddering and writhing as she felt Sam release into her on a loud moan of her name.

When they both came down Sam barely had enough energy to cover them with the tattered sheets. Kami fell asleep to the smell of sandalwood, oranges, leather-bound books and something purely Sam.

 

+

 

Kami jolted awake to a loud knock at the door. Sam simply rolled over and gripped her tighter. “Kam, come on we have to go!” Niki's voice said through her locked door. Kami looked down at Sam sleeping next to her and didn’t want to move for the rest of her life; but when she looked around the destroyed room she paled. “Shit” she said, realizing why Niki sounded like she was in a rush. She didn’t even want to think about how the power in the hotel was fairing right now. However she couldn’t help but smile, yesterday had truly been perfect, and rushing to a plane to get back to her normal life didn’t seem too bad if this man was going to be with her.

 


	14. Random Hunts and a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time filler, wooooo!

The trip to Hawaii had definitely been worth it but just like any vacation it had to come to an end. They had only been back a month but were already wrapping up their fourth case since returning. The first one had been a simple haunting in an elderly woman’s home. The second turned out to be nothing but teenagers getting high in a corn field that the farmers thought were ghosts. Lastly, a particularly fun hunt had them investigating a ranch in Montana. During that hunt they had uncovered a murder plot from the ranchers daughters, and due to a slip up by Kami, Dean discovered Niki’s irrational fear of horses, which he continued to make fun of her about through the entire hunt.

 

After visiting Bobby briefly Kami and Niki wanted to return to Lisa’s to swap out some of their clothes and gear before heading to yet another hunt. However upon arriving they found the door to Lisa’s house unlocked and no one answering their knocks or the doorbell.

 

“This isn’t right, she wouldn’t just leave the door unlocked” Niki said pulling her gun out from under her jacket.

 

Dean and Sam followed suite, while Kami focused her energy in house. As they walked in slowly scanning the first floor they began to hear music coming from upstairs. Niki and Dean made their way upstairs guns pointed forward while Sam and Kami followed behind. When they got to the second floor they all heard a loud smack and a distressed groan come from Lisa’s room. Worried for their friend Niki shouldered the door open with Kami, Dean, and Sam following right behind, what they saw however made them less worried and more mortified. Niki shoved everyone out of the room and slammed the door closed behind her yelling her apologies through the door.

 

Niki just looked at Kami shocked, “Who knew Lisa had it in her! I mean, riding crop, really?”

 

Kami just shrugged and looked over at Sam who was looking like he had seen a ghost. “Sam? You ok?”

 

“I saw a bald eagle.”

 

“Dude, that’s not a cool thing to call a dude’s wang,” Dean said.

 

Sam just glared, “On his pajama’s you ass.”

 

Just as they were about to continue arguing Lisa came out of the bedroom in a black robe. “Heeey guys, didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

 

“Obviously” Niki said smiling before Lisa glared at her.

 

“Anyway as you can see I’m…busy. So, go get your gear, drop off what you don’t need, and get out.”

 

“But…”

 

Lisa interrupted Kami, “You can stay if you want but keep in mind these rooms aren’t soundproof, and I owe you for last time.”

 

Everyone just nodded their heads and went to take care of their things and get out of the house as soon as possible.

 


	15. Anxiety is a Bitch

After leaving Lisa’s, Kami, Sam, Dean, and Niki found themselves investigating another case in another no name town. They were all sitting in the motel room researching various events around town when Dean and Sam started looking at each other and raising their eyebrows. This continued for several minutes before Kami had enough.

“What is with you two, your either having really awkward eye sex or trying to communicate with your eyebrows.”

“It’s nothing,” Sam said

 “Uh huh,” Niki mumbled sarcastically.

“Well it _is_ something but we didn’t know how to bring it up or…”

“Well, maybe if you two stopped acting like emotionally constipated 13 year old girls it would be easier,” Kami said. Niki snorted at his and Dean and Sam both glowered at Kami. “What? It’s true, you do sometimes.”

“Fine,” Dean said, “remember when we were in Hawaii?”

“How could we forget?” Niki said starring at Sam lecherously then smiling at Kami, obviously remembering their burnt out room. Niki looked at Sam and Kami so long that Dean actually blushed for them.

“Anyway,” Sam said trying to get the conversation back on track, “we kind of had an open conversation about you know, our lives, and our past and well, ya’ll never really gave a lot of information about your pasts other than how you got into hunting and we were…”

“What he means is, you both talked about your past but you never mentioned any…you know…” At this Dean did some odd hand motions and Niki decided to help him a little.

“Boyfriends,” she said. Dean and Sam both nodded, “y’all seriously want to have the ex-talk.”

At this Sam shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, I guess, I just,” looking at Kami he continued, “I want to know more about you, everything about you really; I just really, really want to know you. I want you to be able to tell me everything like you do with Niki.”

“Aww, and ewe, but mostly aww,” Niki said looking at Sam and Kami, “but listen neither me nor Kami has dated…well…let’s just say none of them have been outstanding citizens.”

Kami came to sit near Sam and toyed with his fingers as she spoke. “I mean the one time I got serious with a guy he sort of became an obsessed stalker type.” 

“Yeah, try more like I am going to kill all your friends and family type,” Kami grimaced but Niki continued, “he came to pick up Kami one day and while he was waiting for her to get back he tried to fucking kill me.”

Kami replied, “Hey you haven’t dated any peaches either! Do you remember your last serious relationship?”

“Yeah,” At Dean’s stare Niki rolled her eyes and elaborated, “I got serious with this arachne once, named Natalie. God, what a crazy time, I’m telling you it was nothing but sex and food.”

“Yeah but then what happened?” Kami asked crossing her arms and looking at Niki smugly.

“Well you know how we say not all monsters are monsters?” Sam nodded, “well in this case I was wrong.”

“ _Way_ wrong,” Kami said.

Niki shot Kami daggers but continued anyway, “Tried to kill me, we stopped it, the end. I guess I tend to fall for dangerous people.” Niki said smiling at Dean.

“Wait, Natalie, that’s a girl’s name,” Dean looked at Niki dumbfounded.

“Glad that’s what you got out of that story, Dean.”

Sam just chuckled at Dean and then dragged Kami onto his lap to be able to talk to her easier while continuing to research. Their conversation continued the rest of the morning while Niki and Dean flirted more than researched. However, Kami had been growing more and more anxious the more Sam learned about her. She knew it was irrational, and knew he would never leave her just because of her past and some of the stupid things she did but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that he would want her less, that he would change his mind about her, I mean they already had sex, he could just leave now.

 It got so bad that she had to excuse herself to the bathroom several times just to get air. Kami wanted to get away. She needed to be alone, think some things through, and just be by herself for one god damn minute. She came out of the bathroom but this time instead of rejoining Sam at the table she started hastily shoving some books in her backpack and scrambling around for her shoes.

“You okay babe?”

“Fine. I just, I need to, I’m going to the library!” she yelled.

“O...K…,” Dean said at her sudden outburst.

Niki looked over her friend and knowing how she could get sometimes said “That’s fine Kam, just go relax for a bit, call if you need one of us to pick you up.”

Kami nodded a quick thank you to her friend and practically ran out the door closing it behind her.

“Alright, what the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“Is she okay? Did I do something…,” Sam said looking at the door.

“Listen I know that most of the time you have spent with us we seem normal,” At Dean and Sam’s stares she added “…well as normal as two hunters can get anyway…but we both have our issues and Kami’s…well sometimes she gets freaked out about her life and then really depressed and she just needs to get away for a while. I mean she hasn’t had really any alone time from any of us since we met y’all.” Seeing Sam’s face drop she added, “Hey, we all need to have some space sometimes to do our own thing and get out of our own heads, it’s nothing you did. Just wait, when she gets back she’ll be good. Promise,” Niki finished, patting Sam’s hand. Sam just nodded and started reading his book again, waiting for Kami to come back.


	16. The past has a way of....

Kami had only been at the library an hour when she started to get hungry. She figured she could go to a restaurant, have a glass of wine, and relax for another hour or so and then head back to the hotel. In truth the time away had helped, but she was already missing Sam’s stupid face.  She grabbed her backpack and made her way to the exit waiving at the desk worker as she left.

 

She was walking though the parking lot when she felt someone come up behind her. She started walking a little faster, not really worrying too much yet, it could just be another person leaving the library. Suddenly she was gripped around the waist and as she went to yell and shock the person a cloth was shoved over her face. She smelt a sharp chemical smell before her body started going limp. Before she passed out completely she heard “Hello darling, did you miss me?” whispered in her ear. After that it was nothing but black.


	17. ....Burying you

Kami came to slowly. Her head was pounding and her senses felt like everything was underwater. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately regretted it as the pain in her head amplified. She groaned but kept opening her eyes further trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was coming out of the library.

 

“Sam? Niki?” she croaked out of her dry throat. 

“Sorry dearie they are not here…”

 

Kami looked around for the voice and realized a little too late that she was strapped to some sort of metal gurney and could not move her arms and legs. She began to panic a little trying to pull at her bindings covertly until a familiar face came into her line of sight. 

“…but don’t worry, I’m here to take care of you.”

 

Kami’s eyes widened when she realized who was holding her. “Fass,” she murmured and this time she didn’t try to hide her attempts to get lose from her bindings. 

“Oh dearie you have no idea how long it took me to find you again. I thought I had lost you forever. But then I heard a rumor you had flown I from Hawaii, and I just had to come see you myself.” He said as he approached her before caressing her face with his hand. Kami flinched away and his smile darkened a little. “I know why you ran from me, your sickness…”

 

“I’m not sick, just let me go…” 

“I can’t do that though sweeting, I have to make you better.”

 

As Fass talked he trailed his hands what could only be described as lovingly over Kami’s torso and arm. When he moved his hand to her upper thigh the first dose of real fear hit Kami. Fass noticing this said, “Oh, don’t worry, dear. That’s so pedestrian. Besides after I am done and you’re better you’ll ask me for it.” 

Kami couldn’t help but cringe and tried to push her power to the surface to get his hand to stop touching her. At what should have been a quick burst of her power to her skin quickly became a searing pain.

 

“What, what did you do,” Kami gritted as she felt her power circle back into her. 

“I told you, you’re sick. You have been possessed, that’s why you ran, I didn’t realize it until I tried to get rid of that woman, but now I know why you were so protective of that filth. You’re sick.” Fass whispered all this sweetly.

 

“I’m not sick! Fass, listen to me…”

“No, no, no, no, that’s the demon talking.” He said covering Kami’s mouth with one hand and pulling a scalpel out with another and holding it up to her eye. Kami froze seeing the blade so close. “You told me you always felt like a freak in your family... How it was so easy for you to run away. Don’t you see? This is why, this is why you never felt connected to me. You have a Kitsubetsuki in you,” he stroked Kami’s hair and continued, “you’re being possessed by a dirty little fox. But don’t worry, love. I’m going to make you better.”

Kami’s eyes widened this time in fear and reached desperately for her power, only to feel another searing pain across her skin. “I know this is going to hurt, especially when that filthy, dirty, creature tries to fight me, but don’t worry I’m going to take care of you…I just have to cut it out of you.”

 

At the first swipe of the blade across her stomach Kami screamed. “Don’t worry love; we have all the time in the world.” He said as he kissed her bloody wound and cut into her skin deeper, “All the time in the world…” 

 


	18. Going Under

Sam looked nervously at the clock for about the fifth time that hour. Something just didn’t feel right, and with each passing minute the knot in his stomach got tighter. Even Niki was staring to look nervous as she looked at her computer screen, even though she had been the one calming Sam when Kami left in the first place. After another minute went by Sam stood up and began to pace. “Okay, this is nuts, she should have been back by now.”

 

Niki glanced at the clock and then to the darkening sky outside. “Screw it. Let’s just go to the library,” she said “she said she would be there and worse comes to worse she’ll just get mad at you for being overprotective.”

 

“Just me?” Sam asked amused, some of his tension finally breaking.

 

“That’s the story I’m going with,” Niki smiled.

 

“Come on, I bet she will be there looking pensive and just yell at us for intruding,” Dean said from his perch on the bed.

 

Sam nodded and all three headed to the car. Dean not wanting to be left behind if Sam got yelled at.  When they reached the library Niki and Dean stayed in the car, not wanting to incur Kami’s wrath if they interrupted her reading/alone time. When Sam didn’t come back right away Niki got out of the car to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. After several minutes she was about to get back in the car when she noticed something shining on the ground. As she walked over to it, Sam came out of the library saying, “I made them check the surveillance videos, she left hours ago.”

 

Niki knelt down and picked up what she had seen, a pair of dark brown glasses, “Sam?”

 

Sam walked over and recognizing the glasses in Niki’s hand finally started to let his panic take over “Fuck.”

 

“What was is it?” Dean asked.

 

“These are her glasses. She wouldn’t go anywhere without them; we are both blind without our glasses.”

 

“But you don’t wear glasses,” Dean said.

 

“Yeah there’s this new invention called contacts,” Niki said taking out her irritation on Dean.

 

Dean didn’t take it personally he knew she was just worried about her friend.

 

“Okay, we need to fan out, check local establishments around the library; maybe she went to a restaurant or something.” Sam said. They all made a plan to meet back up in an hour to see if they had found anything. However an hour later left them back where they started with nothing to go on.

 

“Fuck, she couldn’t have just disappeared.” Sam yelled in his frustration.

 

“Listen, let’s just get in the car and go back to the hotel, maybe she came back by now, and if not we will work out some way to find her,” Dean said.

 

As they were driving back to the hotel Niki stared out the window, all the worst possible scenarios running through her head. That’s why when she first saw his face she thought she just imagined it, but when she looked back she knew it was him. “Motherfucker,” she whispered. “Dean! Stop the car! Now!” Niki bellowed practically jumping out of the car before it had even fully stopped. Running over to the building she saw him go in, she waited on the side peering around the corner. Sam and Dean had finally parked the car and came running over “Niki! What the hell were you…”

 

She held up her hand to silence Dean as Fass walked out of the store with a bag in hand. She pointed to him and whispered “You know the crazy fucking ex Kami mentioned?” They both nodded. “That’s him.” Sam looked over the man. He was tall, thin but still muscular and had this creepy ass shark smile that Sam instantly disliked.

 

“You think he has something to do with Kami missing?”

 

“She goes missing and he just so _happens_ to be in the same town? I don’t see any other option. Let’s follow him, maybe….” Just as she was about to say he can lead them to Kami, Fass looked over at them, and smiling that creepy shark smile at Niki started to back away and then run. Before Niki or Dean could react Sam had taken off after him. Dean tossed the keys to Niki yelling for her to get the car as he followed Sam after the man.

 

They were on a more deserted part of town so the man tried to head for the woods, but Sam was able to get to him before he made it tackling him to the ground. Sam immediately turned him over but in doing so got a fist in the face. Fass stood up after sucker punching Sam, sneering down at him as he kicked Sam in the ribs to keep him down yelling, “You’ll never find her! She’s mine! You don’t deserve her!”

 

Dean was almost on them and when Fass went to turn and run again Sam grabbed his leg tripping him. It must have been a shock though because Fass was not able to break his fall and his head cracked against the edge of the curb. Sam turned him over ready to beat Kami’s location out of him when he noticed his unblinking eyes and the blood on his head.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Come on, no!” Sam yelled into his face as Dean caught up.

 

Tires squealed as Niki had finally brought the car around. When she got out she noticed both Sam and Dean leaning over an unmoving Fass. “What the hell happened?”

 

“Doesn’t matter now! We need to get the hell out of here,” Dean said.

 

“But he knows where…”

 

“He’s gone, Niki” Dean yelled before kneeling by his brother. “Sam, come on! SAM!” Dean took his brother’s hand which was still clutching the dead man’s shirt. “Sam, come on, we have to get out of here! Dead body and two dead FBI fugitives don’t mix! Come on, we’ll find another way to find her, but we got to go.” Dean was slowly able to peel Sam away and get him in the car. Niki drove them back to the hotel in silence.

 

+

 

When they reached the hotel room again Niki couldn’t hold in her anger anymore. She went to hit Sam but he caught her arm easily. “How could you have fucking done that! He could have been our only chance to find her!” she yelled, her eyes tearing up but she didn’t let any fall. Sam pulled her close fighting his own emotions. He let Niki hit his chest as he clutched her tight.

 

“I’m sorry. I…I don’t know what happened.”

 

Niki pushed him away and angrily ran her hands through her hair. “There has to be something else! There has to be. I mean what fucking good is it having a life mate if you can’t use it to find the fucking person you’re bonded too?”

 

Sam flinched but Dean looked up, an idea forming. “What if that’s it.”

 

“What?”

 

“The mate thing. Like you said, they have a bond. What if we could use that like a tracker or something.”

 

“But how?”

 

“I dunno, but there has to be something, like a spell or trick, or something.”

 

“I’m willing to try anything at this point” Sam said.

 

“Okay, we got work to do,” Dean said.

 

After several hours of research and a very awkward conversation between Niki and Kami’s grandfather they discovered that some life mates are able to sense their mate’s location, but it takes intense concentration and it had no guarantee to work. Dean thought it might help Sam if they used the African dream root cocktail to try to reach Kami that way.

 

So with the dream root drink spiked with one of Kami’s hairs from her brush Sam sat on the bed trying to focus on the feeling he had ever since Kami left.  The unfocused apprehensive feeling he got in his gut whenever she wasn’t near. After he focused on that he drank the dream root and passed out. He was only out a few minutes when he shot awake from the amount of pain he felt coming from Kami.

 

“Well?” Dean asked.

 

“I think I know where she is.”

 


	19. No light No light in his Bright Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, Love, and a little bit of grace.

An hour later they found the deserted barn where Kami was being held on the outskirts of town. Kami was strapped to some metal table and was covered in blood. When Sam, Dean, and Niki ran over to her Sam was about to release her when Niki touched Kami’s hand and was shocked so badly she had to pull back, cradling her hand. Kami was barely coherent twitching and shaking under her restraints.

 

“Fuck” Niki yelled looking at table, “Sam wait!”

 

“What do you mean wait? Look at her.”

 

While Sam was yelling Niki looked under the table before coming back up, she was about to rub Kami’s forehead when she pulled her hand back thinking better of it. “Kami! Come on, Kam I need you to concentrate, when he was here, when he was…when he was hurting you, have you been able to expel any lightning at all or has it been circling back?” Kami just groaned and rolled her head to Sam. “Kam… Kam come on I need you to answer me,” Niki said trying to get Kami to focus.

 

“What the hell Niki we got to get her out of here,” Sam yelled about to undo the straps around Kami before he heard her raspy answer.

 

“It’s been circl…circling back,” Kami barely got out.

 

“Shit, we- we can’t move her.”

 

“Why the hell not!” Sam shouted.

 

“Cause if we do she’ll kill us all!” Niki screamed starting to get upset.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He rigged the goddamn table. He rigged it so her power circled back into her so it would hurt more, so it would make the power build to a breaking point, if we take her off that table she’ll fry everything around her.”

 

“No, she won’t,” Sam whispered looking at Kami.

 

“What...”

 

“Trust me, she won’t. But you gotta get out of here, you and Dean need to run now.”

 

“No, I’m not leaving her like this,” Niki said as Dean replied “I’m not leaving you, Sammy.”

 

“Please Dean, get her out of here, both of you,” Sam pleaded looking at his brother then back at Niki.

 

“N- I’m not leaving her damnit,” Niki cried, the tears she had been holding back starting to stream down her face.

 

“Dean for once trust me, please just trust me, I’ll be ok,” Sam begged.

 

Dean looked at Sam’s damn puppy dog eyes, grabbed Niki and practically threw her over his shoulder before he ran to the Impala, hoping the rubber tires would be enough to ground them and protect them from the blast.

 

Niki screamed Kami’s name over and over crying and hitting Dean’s back begging him to stop. He threw her in the back seat and laid on top her to keep her from getting out. She screamed and flailed trying to throw him off and he just gripped tighter. When the first loud shout and white light rent the air Niki went limp in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

 

He brushed his thumb over the tears his face inches from hers. When a brighter light filled the air, so bright it was almost as if an angel was dying he closed his eyes and kissed her gently covering her eyes with his other hand. Trying to convey how sorry he was.

 

+

 

The second Dean and Niki had left the barn Sam began to quickly unstrap Kami’s arms.

 

“Sam, don’t. Run, run…” Kami whispered the words barely making it past her lips.

 

“Come on. Stay with me, baby,” Sam said as he got the last of the straps off her. Sam began to slowly lift her from the table, even with his carefulness Kami still shouted in pain and exhaustion trying to hold in her energy.

 

“Sam, please. Don’t want to h…hurt you.”

 

Sam settled on the ground cradling Kami in his lap “I told you before Kami, I’m not leaving you. I’m never letting you go.”

 

“Sam…Can’t...hold.”

 

“I promise Kami, everything will be okay.”

 

“How…”

 

“Because I love you…I love you” Sam whispered again and again and Kami couldn’t help but sob as she finally felt her power coil for release after so long being held in. She screamed as the first burst left her body, still trying to hold back, she didn’t want her last act on this earth to be killing the man she loved; but she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Gripping Sam’s shirt tight she let out an ungodly yell and white light rent the air until it was all anyone could see. Sam held on for dear life as Kami’s power seared around him, he kept his eyes shut and his face near hers, the heat so intense he thought he was in hell again, flames licking at his skin. When the light finally died down Sam cracked his eyes open.

 

Looking down Kami was shaking in his arms and was deathly cold. “Kami, no nonono, just stay with me, I got you stay with me. Cas!” he screamed “Please Cas please I need, I please Jesus help, Kami come on keep your eyes open baby, just hang on.”

 

Dean and Niki had come back in at some point during Sam’s prayers and Dean started calling for Cas too.

 

Niki just dropped to her knees next to Kami breathing heavily her eyes bloodshot.

 

Cas appeared a few minutes later an irritated expression gracing his face as he said, “Dean, Sam, what is...”

 

“Heal her,” Sam said quickly.

 

 Castiel glanced at the barely alive woman Sam held tightly in his arms, “I can’t.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t,” Dean said indignantly, “You’re an angel! Just heal her.”

 

“You don’t understand, I cannot intervene, she is not part of the mission,” Castiel replied.

 

“Screw the goddamn mission,” Dean yelled again, “Since when did that ever matter to you?”

 

“Sam, I am sorry but...”

 

At this Niki stood up, all signs of grief replaced by hot fury as she punched the angel (and immediately regretted it when she felt two of her knuckles bust, but she ignored that for now) “Listen here, fly boy! I don’t care if you’re a faith healer, angel, or a freaking fairy; if you won’t heal her I’ll find a demon who will, and I’ll make damn sure my deal lets me live long enough to drag your ass to hell with me!”

 

Cas just looked at this small woman, not intimidated, but impressed by her outright nature to help one he assumed she cared for. Castiel glanced over at Sam. He had tears forming in his eyes and just whispered “Please.” With one last glance at Dean and Niki Castiel walked over and pressed two fingers to Kami’s forehead gently.

 

Kami gasped as she was healed, she felt her body knit together and her power return back to a pleasant thrum under her skin as Cas’ grace caressed it. Even so Kami didn’t think she could be blamed for passing out.

 

“Kami, Kami,” Sam asked shaking her gently.

 

“She has passed out from shock, she will be fine. Although I do recommended we leave this place. Her essence has left a particular signature that may attract others.” Cas said gruffly glancing around then back at the woman ‘Kami’ in Sam’s arms. Sam stood cradling her in his arms.

 

“Thank you Cas, you really have no idea what, just, Thanks.”

 

“You know me, always willing to help the Winchesters,” Cas said blandly.

 

“Let’s go, we can talk on the way to Bobby’s”…

 


	20. Love is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami and Sam say those three words

Kami woke up slowly, her mind not really ready to process the events that had taken place, but her body refusing to sleep any longer. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by two of the brightest blue orbs she had ever seen, leaning over her.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

“Um,” Kami muttered, and then realized she was lying in a bed, with a strange man leaning over her, and to top off her freaky Sunday, she was naked accept for a thin sheet draped over her.

 

“You glow,” The stranger said leaning closer.

 

Kami squeaked a, “Well yeah so do you buddy,” before she scooted further away from the man bumping into a warm, solid object.

 

Sam snapped awake from Kami’s movements, “Hey beautiful, you’re awake.”

 

“Uh huh,” Kami said not talking her eyes off the stranger.

 

Sam noticing Kami’s discomfort looked at Cas and very sternly said, “Dude, personal space.”

 

Cas looked down at the very little space between him and Kami and pulled back. “My apologies, I am still not used to human’s conception of ‘personal space.’”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes saying “Cas this is Kami, Kami this is Castiel, angel of the lord.”

 

“Angel, wow, that’s, wow.” 

 

Cas looked at Kami again and said “Your essence interacted with my grace quite interestingly. It accepted it like a caress wrapping itself around mine; I think it felt comforted by my presence.”

 

Kami flushed a bright red and Sam looked hard at Castiel. That’s of course when Dean decided to enter the room. “Hey. You’re awake.”

 

“Looks that way,” Kami said pulling the sheet higher up her shoulders, “Where’s Niki?”

 

“She was watching you all night, even after Sam passed out, she’s only been asleep a few hours so I figured I’d let her rest a bit.”

 

“Your friend has a temper. She punched me,” Cas said in his monotone way.

 

“She punched you,” Kami couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her, leave it to Niki to punch an angel of the lord.

 

“She was very adamant that you live,” Cas answered.

 

Kami nodded, “So, what happened?” At Sam and Dean’s blank stare she elaborated “I mean I remember being taken, and I remember the…the torture” Kami breathed out as Sam took one of her hands. “But the rest after that is kind of blurry.”

 

Sam and Dean took turns filling her in on what they could, Sam managing to leave out the fact that he said ‘I love you’ a little saddened that Kami couldn’t remember, but he was glad she didn’t have to remember the pain of her energy either.

 

“So guys, not that this hasn’t been fun, talking to you all, but could I maybe get some clothes?” Sam and Dean looked a little chagrined when they realized Kami had been sitting there the whole time naked. Dean rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something about waking Niki and girls clothes being weird before leaving the room. Cas looked a little confused by the groups embarrassment but chalked it up into the vast things categorized under odd things humans do before he said he had to check back in with heaven and disappeared. Niki burst into the room shortly after looking a little worse for wear and ran over and hugged Kami tightly.

 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again!”

 

“Hey if you recall, you died first,” Kami said trying to laugh it off, but Niki just hugged her tighter. “Niki not that this isn’t great and all but…clothes?” Niki pulled away chuckling and walked out of the room briefly. Kami looked over at Sam. He looked tired, and a little troubled by something but overall seemed to be very happy.

 

He stretched next to her before asking, “So my little fox, why don’t I go make you some breakfast that way you and Niki can have some time alone.”

 

Kami was sure if it was possible there would be little hearts floating above her head at Sam’s offer, and nodded. Sam pecked her on the lips before climbing out of the bed and walking out the bedroom door just as Niki was walking back in.

 

Niki let Kami change before settling on the bed with her. The girls talked about random things before going over what happened and meeting yet another angel, Castiel. “So you punched an angel for me, huh?”

 

“Damn straight, I’d do it again too. But next time with like a hammer or something, I busted two of my knuckles doing so,” Niki said rubbing her bandaged hand.

 

“Thanks for that. Guess I can’t use the I have never died for never have I ever anymore.”

 

Niki didn’t laugh like Kami expected, and it was quiet after that and awkwardly so. So, to break the tension Kami smiled and said “Dean said you cried.”

 

Niki’s head whipped around to face Kami fast with a light red blush forming on her face “Well, Dean’s a fucking liar!”

 

Kami laughed at that and said “So, the boys are making food…”

 

“Want to go down and back seat cook?” Niki asked. Kami smile again and both women headed downstairs.

 

Once downstairs,Bobby said something along the lines of knowing you’re a Winchester when you come back to life before hugging Kami and then and looking back at his book.

 

Niki walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Dean, unable to even peer over his shoulder while on her toes. She settled instead for peering around his arm. Dean chuckled and fed her a piece of the bacon he was cooking. Sam just glanced back at Kami smiling brightly before pulling her over to the stove with him and wrapping his arms around her from behind so they could cook together.

 

Kami couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling that this, this was family, this was really home.

 

+

 

Realizing this made Kami have a minor panic attack, something she would not recommend after just dying. She grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him outside onto the porch, where they had their first kiss.

 

“Sam I need to tell you something.”

 

“Sure thing, you okay beautiful?” Sam said looking down at Kami worriedly as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam’s arms came around her and rubbed her back causing Kami to purr in his arms. Sam chuckled “maybe instead of fox I should call you my kitty.”

 

“M’not a kitty,” She mumbled

 

“Okay then, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m in love with you” she blurted out.

 

Sam just stood there and Kami started to panic more. “And that’s a problem because?”

 

“Because I can be moody, and want my space, and also clingy, and I can hurt you and and… and…” It was at this point Kami started to hyperventilate.

 

“Kami” Sam said taking her face in his large hands trying to calm her down. He rested his forehead against hers and said “you didn’t hear me before and I am sorry for that but you have to know…I love you too.” He stroked her cheeks and kissed her briefly before continuing “and I like that you want me but also need your space, I love your odd quirks and how you always criticize my cooking. I love how much you care about Niki even though you won’t admit it. All the things you are worried will scare me away I love. So, what else is there? I love you, Kami Fox.”

 

“I…I…oh for the love of god Sam just kiss me.”

 

Sam smiled and he did. Just like their first kiss he slammed his lips on hers and then picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Kami couldn’t have been happier.

 


	21. Love is a Funny Thing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Niki not saying I love you

Back in the kitchen Niki kept stealing the bacon as Dean made it. Bobby noticing this called her over to help him find something in a book so Dean could maybe have some food as well. The way those two ate he would never be able to keep food in his house. Niki walked over to Bobby and pointed something out in the book and then walked back to Dean smiling. As she approached he asked chuckling, “You know even after all this, you never did tell me your last name.”

 

“And…”

 

“And I feel kind of embarrassed because I’ve been sleeping with you for a while now and I never even asked. So, now I’m asking,” Dean replied.

 

“Yeah, you don’t need to know it.” Niki said trying to grab another piece of bacon off the plate near the stove.

 

“Why not?” Dean asked as he slapped her hand away earning him a glare.

 

“Cause its stupid.”

 

“It can’t be that bad, it’s just a last name.” Dean said.

 

“Yes it can,” Niki whined, “why couldn’t I have a cool last name like Connor, or ooh Reese, yeah definitely Reese.”

 

“Gotta like a girl who loves the Terminator, but come on” Niki smiled when Dean got the reference. He turned off the stove and pulled Niki outside to the garage. He handed her a beer and glared jokingly when she sat on the hood of the impala.

 

“You know I could make you tell me right,” He said standing between her legs.

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Dean said setting his beer down and grabbing her sides.

 

“Dean Winchester don’t you dare…” before she could get out her sentence he started tickling her. Niki fell back onto the Impala pulling him with her begging him to stop through her laughs while she flailed and kicked out her legs. Dean stopped, looking down at Niki, both of them panting and smiling as they lay on the car.

 

“You know if you hate your last name so much, you could always take mine.”

 

Realizing what he said both Dean and Niki’s eyes widened.

 

“Did you mean that?”

 

Dean thought really hard before he answered, he so didn’t want to fuck this up. “Yes.”

 

Niki smiled laughing and said “Vegas here we come!”

 

“God I knew I made the right choice.”  

 

Both continued to laugh and kiss before Kami walked out on them yelling “Come on guys really, on the hood of the car. AGAIN!”

 


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?

One Year Later…

 

 

Dean and Sam were in the ball room of some rich client Lisa had scoped out, claiming a demon was after her. Both were in black tie and were waiting for their respective dates to show up. The women had told both of them to go ahead and check the place out while they got ready. So here they were sipping champagne with the cities elite feeling more out of place than ever. That is until they saw Niki and Kami walking down the ballroom stairs.

 

Both women looked ravishing. Niki in a lacy black gown that gave peaks of her thighs through the sheer material when she walked, her waist cinched in a large black leather belt that hid her blades and her curly hair done up with some strands falling around her face. Kami in a beautiful tan flowing gown with intricate branch and lightning designs swirling tightly up her bodice, her hair loose and as free flowing as the dress, not needing to hide her weapons. Both men were speechless when the women approached smiling.

 

“Sorry you had to wait”

 

“It was worth it,” Sam said looking over Kami.

 

Dean merely pulled Niki in tight and ran his had briefly over the simple silver band on her left hand, “Shall we dance Mrs. Winchester.” Niki just laughed and began pulling Dean out to the dance floor pausing when he asked, “Can I lead?”

 

“Just this once,” she answered amused.

 

Kami and Sam watched the couple dance for a little bit longer before heading out with them. Both couples danced around the floor keeping a good eye on the hostess; while surveying the room. It was easy to study the crowd without standing out in it by dancing; allowing them to examine every angle of a room with a simple spin. Both couples let the dance carry them where they needed to go until Dean stopped dancing briefly to kiss Niki. She looked at him puzzled knowing they had to keep an eye on the guests when he gestured up.

 

Noticing the mistletoe Niki said, “You know mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it.”

 

Dean just smiled and replied, “But a kiss can be even deadlier, if you mean it.”  Both laughed and Dean added, “I always wanted to say that, it is probably one of my favorite Batman movies.”

 

“Keaton is the only Batman for me.”

 

Niki stopped giggling when she looked over at Kami and Sam who were giving her and Dean a look that clearly said ‘how are we related/why do we hang out with you.’ Dean just took it in stride having gotten that look from Sam all his life saying, “oh lighten up guys,” before turning back to Niki to continue dancing. Sam in turn looked back at Kami.

 

“You think they will ever get out of the honeymoon phase?” Sam asked.

 

“I doubt it; Niki always said the best part of a new relationship is the real lusty time where nothing matters but sex and food; and seeing as how they both have only four mindsets: hunt, eat, sex, sleep; I say we will be dealing with this oh…the rest of our lives.” Kami joked.

 

“Okay, how about us then?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“When are we going to tell them?” Sam asked.

 

“Soon, I wanna keep it just ours for a little while first.”

 

Sam nodded understanding, “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t told Niki yet.”

 

“Hey! I can keep a secret.”

 

“Sure you can my little fox.”

 

As Niki and Dean left the floor to head to the food table Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear “How about we join them Mrs. Winchester.” Kami beamed and she and Sam headed off the dance floor.


End file.
